Une autre vie
by Nymphodora Tonks
Summary: Harry a 3 ans et doit vivre avec les Dursley jusqu'à ce que son oncle aille vraiment trop loin...Il est sauvé par certaines personnes et c'est une autre vie qui attend notre petit Harry adoré...
1. vie chez les Dursley

Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fic alors j'espère que vous aimerez. Ne vous inquiétez pas les chapitres suivant se passent beaucoup mieux pour notre petit Harry adoré.

Disclaimers: Tout appartiens à J.K. Rowling et blablabla...

Chapitre 1: Vie chez les Dursley

Dans la petite rue paisible qu'était Privet Drive, un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, aux yeux vert émeraudes et avec une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front dormait d'un sommeil agité dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre, en effet sa ''chambre'' était en fait le placard qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. Comme toute chose à une fin, sa tante venait de frapper énergiquement à la porte du minuscule placard, le réveillant automatiquement. Aussitôt il se leva de son lit de camp et se dépêcha à s'habiller et d'aller rejoindre sa tante dans la cuisine.

- Tu n'as pas honte de dormir si tard quand il y a plein de travaux qui t'attendent et en plus de déranger ta tante pour te faire lever, lui cria son oncle rouge de colère.

- Désolé oncle Vernon, dit aussitôt le petit garçon visiblement effrayé et honteux de la situation.

- Tes excuses ne ramèneront pas le temps que tu as perdu à dormir, alors tu vas y aller immédiatement et sans prendre ton petit-déjeuner, lui dit sa tante, il y a plein de mauvaises herbes qui ne demande qu'à être arraché par toi.

- Oui, tante Pétunia, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Avec un regard sur l'horloge qui indiquait à peine 7h 30 il se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour commencer le désherbage des énormes plates-bandes de sa tante avec comme dernier commentaire de la part de son oncle «mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter d'un bon à rien pareil».

Le petit Harry Potter, car tel était son nom, habitait avec les Dursley depuis l'âge d'un an suite à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Son oncle, Vernon, était un homme grand et massif avec pratiquement pas de cou et avec une énorme moustache dirigeait la Grunning, son entreprise de fabrication de perceuses. Sa tante Pétunia, quant à elle, était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne, fort pratique pour espionner les voisins comme elle savait si bien le faire par-dessus les clôtures. Les Dursley avaient un fils, Dudley, qui ressemblait fort étrangement à un petit cochon avec touffe blonde sur la tête, tellement il était gros pour son âge. Dudley et Harry avaient le même âge, leur seul point en commun. Contrairement à son cousin, Harry était petit et maigre pour âge et n'était pas un petit garçon choyé et gâté pourri comme Dudley. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait et même plus en tant que vêtements et jouets, Harry quant à lui n'avait aucun jouets et n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ceux de son énorme cousin et les seuls vêtements que sa ''famille'' daignait lui donner était les anciens vêtements de Dudley rendu trop petit pour lui, mais qui était trois fois trop grand pour Harry.

Le petit garçon à la cicatrice arrachait avec difficulté les mauvaises herbes depuis des heures et son travail devenait de plus en plus pénible tant la faim le tiraillait. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait manger à sa faim parce que son oncle et sa tante affirmaient qu'il leur coûtait trop cher, donc pour ''compenser'' il diminuait ses portions de nourritures et parfois, ça arrivait qu'il saute des repas parce qu'il était enfermé dans son placard en punition.

Ne faisant pas attention à d'autre chose que son désherbage, il n'attendit pas son oncle arrivé derrière lui et lui crier après en lui faisant faire un immense sursaut.

- Comment oses-tu ne pas encore avoir fini ton travail, rugit son oncle rouge de colère.

- Je suis désolé oncle Vernon, dit-il aussitôt en baissant la tête vers le sol.

- Ça n'arrangera pas le fait que tu n'as pas encore fini, continua son oncle, tu vas continuer jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini et tu ne mangeras pas avant.

- Oui, oncle Vernon.

Sur ce, son oncle repartit en lâchant des grognements incompréhensibles. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et estima qu'il devait être dans les alentours de midi, encore un repas de sauté pensa-t-il amèrement. Plus le temps passait, plus le soleil du mois de juin se faisait plus chaud et plombait sur sa tête, le faisant cruellement mourir de soif et de faim, n'ayant rien avaler et bu de la journée. Harry Potter avait de plus en plus de la misère à effectuer son travail, il commençait à ressentir des étourdissements dus à la chaleur, à la faim, mais surtout à la soif qui le tenaillait. Il devait bien être environ 2h de l'après-midi pensa-t-il jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir...

- COMMENT? Comment peux-tu même penser dormir quand tu as du travail à faire, alors le faire c'est impardonnable, rugit M. Dursley hors de lui.

Harry se mit à se réveiller lorsque son oncle l'empoigna par la peau du cou pour le soulever. Effrayé le petit Harry essayait de se rappeler de ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire de mal pour mettre son oncle dans un tel état de rage. Ce fut comme une petite décharge qui lui traversa l'esprit, lorsqu'il regarda autour lui, rappelant de ce fait, ce qu'il devait faire comme travail et qui n'était pas encore terminé. Comme si c'était encore possible, il était encore plus effrayé qu'avant. Et tout d'un coup, pendant que son oncle lui criait toujours dessus, les mauvaises herbes se sont extirpées des plates-bandes et volait dans les airs jusqu'à aller retrouvé leur place dans la poubelle que Harry avait mise celles qu'il avait déjà arrachées, ils n'en restaient ainsi donc aucune parmi les fleurs de sa tante.

Si M. Dursley était en colère avant, là, il était tout simplement fou de rage. Tenant toujours Harry par la peau du cou, Vernon le conduisit rapidement et sans ménagement dans la maison et le jeta sans retenu sur le sol vers son placard sous l'escalier. Harry se leva péniblement pour aller dans son placard comme à chaque fois qu'il était en punition.

- Ah non! Mon petit tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois-ci avec seulement une simple punition, lui dit son oncle dans une teinte dangereusement violacée.

Le petit Harry avec une profonde terreur dans le regard, voyait son oncle détacher lentement la boucle de sa ceinture et l'enlever d'autour son énorme corps.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait avec des monstres comme toi, tu es parfaitement comme tes satanés parents, des immondices, des personnes anormales qui ont eu ce qu'il méritait : la mort, continua de vociférer son oncle.

Harry essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de son oncle, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait aller plus loin, il était coincer dans le coin d'un mur à côté de son placard. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la position fœtale prêt à recevoir les coups de la part de son oncle.

- Je vais t'apprendre moi à oser faire ce que tu as fait dehors à la vue de tous les voisins sale monstre, petit voyou, c'est tout ce que mérite des gens de ton espèce, lui dit son oncle avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux pendant qu'il levait sa ceinture prête à s'abattre sur l'enfant sans défense qui se tenait devant lui.

Son oncle se défoulait sur lui, à coup de ceinture qui venait frapper son dos et de coup de pied dans le ventre. Aucune partit de son maigre corps ne fut épargner tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. On entendait de sinistre craquement venant d'un peu partout démontrant des os cassés que ce soit ses côtes, ses bras ou jambes qui subissaient milles tortures. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait même plus à crier tellement il n'avait plus de souffle et de voix. Il respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté à causes de ses côtes cassées et il était en sang, en particulier son dos dû aux trop nombreux coup de ceinture donner avec forces. Pendant que lui souffrait le martyr, son oncle jubilait de plaisir par ce qu'il était en train de faire à son neveu, puis soudain il se mit à faire tout noir autour de pauvre petit Harry...

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Envoyez-moi une review pour me le faire savoir ainsi que vos commentaire ou critique qu'il soit positif ou non pcq c'est en sachant ses erreurs qu'on peut s'améliorer.


	2. Sauvetage

Bonjour à tous! Voici le deuxième chapitre que vous attendiez tous, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire comme pour le premier.

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir je ne pensais pas en avoir autant, 17 reviews, WOW, j'en reviens toujours pas. Encore merci et continuer à m'encourager comme vous le faites, ça m'aide à vouloir écrire encore plus vite.

Bon passons maintenant aux réponses des reviews.

**Alpo : **Merci beaucoup du compliment et bien sûr qu'il va avoir une suite comme le démontre ce chapitre. Jamais je ne laisserais Harry dans de telle condition.

**Mimie: **Je te remercie, ça me touche que t'apprécie et que tu veuille la suite.

**Lady Jedusor : **oui oui, la voici la suite.

**Nana13 : **merci , si toi tu trouves que tu es sadique d'aimer ce genre de fic où Harry est battu, alors j'aimerais bien savoir moi je suis quoi après en avoir écrit une??? (et moi aussi en passant j'aime bien lire ce genre de fic ;p )

**4rine :** Alors la voici la suite

**Aldenus Norman O'Nyme : **non mais, crois-tu vraiment que je le laisserais mourir? Mais je convient bien que c'est horrible ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

**hermione 2005 : **Avec cette suite tu pourras enfin savoir ce qui se passe.

**severafan : **et la voici la suite.

**onarluca : **merci beaucoup et voici la suite est-ce assez vite pour toi?

**Flow : **merci de ne pas me tuer avec une fin pareil lol

**Fandjo :** c vrai que c surprenant de faire ça sans baguette, mais oublie pas que les jeunes enfants peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette quand il ressente une émotion forte comme la peur ou la colère, mais t'as pas encore tout vue héhéhé. Pour la personne qui va le prendre en charge et bien tu verras bien, je peux cependant te dire que ce sera assez surprenant, je t'en dit pas plus tu vas devoir attendre et lire la suite niak niak niak... que je peux être méchante parfois lol. J'aimerais bien que tu me dises les personnes que tu penses qui risques de le prendre en charge, je suis assez curieuse faut dire....

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves : **lol moi aussi j'aimerais bien lui faire tout ce que tu m'as écrit après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry (même si c'est moi qui l'est écrit) et merci beaucoup du compliment et de l'encouragement.

**Nerwendë : **oui maître voici votre suite lol

**Lisia : **alors la voici

**Kaen : **oui moi aussi j'aimerais bien tuer ce vieux et gros pruneau lol , bon je te remercie beaucoup, hé bien voici la suite où on peut sauver notre petit Harry.

**Elmire : **Ben quoi!!!qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être un peu sadique ( je parle bien entendu seulement dans le sens de l'écriture). Pour ton remake de 'Aurore l'enfant martyre' je ne pourrais pas dire puisque je n'ai jamais lu le livre ou vu le film. Comment peux-tu savoir s'il y aurait le courage de le faire ou non ( quand à moi c plutôt de la lâcheté de faire ça à un enfant de trois ans, mais bon ) t'es quand même pas dans sa tête ( enfin j'espère :p ) C'est vrai que Rowling n'écrirait pas ce genre de choses, mais oublie pas que ses livres sont destiné à des enfants. Merci de me dire que j'écris bien et que t'aime mon style et ma fic ( c'est la 1ere fois que j'écrit une histoire pourtant). Je fais des erreurs oui je sais mais c quand même moins pire que toi quand même vu que j'ai besoin de te corriger, niak niak niak vengeance....lol Mais pour ta jalousie (tout comme Ron là hein :p) envers mes reviews, ça je n'y peut absolument rien dsl. Je défie quiconque d'essayer de te dépasser dans la longueur de ta review lol.

**Naughty Baby : **Merci tite cousine de ton compliment ;) pis ya pas de risque que mon frèro comme tu dis, me dises d'écrire quelque en particulier, pcq il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à ça et si c'était le cas de toute façon je ne l'écouterais pas pcq c'est mon histoire pis je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ma fic devienne un R....lol

**Chapitre 2: Sauvetage**

Dans un étrange bureau se tenaient trois personnes discutant de choses et d'autres quand un objet plutôt singulier se mit à siller et à produire une lumière rougeoyante comme une alarme. Aussitôt le plus vieil homme de la pièce pâlit littéralement en regardant l'objet en question.

- Albus, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda la femme à l'allure sévère et avec un chignon serré sur la tête.

- Ça, ma chère Minerva c'est le signal qui indique que Harry Potter est en très grand danger, indiqua Albus d'un ton qui démontrait clairement son inquiétude.

- Comment pourrait-il être en danger avec toutes les protections autour de sa maison? Répliqua un homme d'environ vint-cinq ans aux cheveux noir et gras et aux nez crochus.

- Je ne sais pas Severus, je ne sais pas, lui répondit le vieil homme à la longue barbe argenté et au lunette en demi-lune d'un ton las. Minerva, aller prévenir Pompom qu'elle aura peut-être bientôt un nouveau patient et vous Severus vous allez m'accompagner, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous attendre là-bas.

- Très bien Albus, lui répondit Minerva.

- D'accord monsieur le directeur, répondit le dénommer Severus à contre-cœur.

Après avoir transplané dans la rue de Privet Drive, hors de la vue des moldus, ils se dirigèrent vers le numéro 4 d'où ils entendaient des cris, mais ne purent en saisir le sens. D'un commun accord, ils sortirent leur baguette magique, car ils étaient des sorciers, et pénétrèrent dans la maison avec un sort de déverrouillage et la vue qui s'offrait à eux les figèrent d'horreur.

L'oncle de Harry était encore en train de le frapper et ne s'était pas encore aperçu de la présence des deux sorciers dans sa maison et vociférait toujours après Harry.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ce genre de choses tu m'entends, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer, ajoutait-il dans un sous-entendu qui voulait tout dire...

Alors que M. Dursley levait encore une fois de plus la main sur lui, deux éclairs rouges venant des deux hommes venait de s'abattre sur lui en le laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Dans un autre éclair de lumière le gros homme évanouit sur le sol fut projeter violemment plus loin pour dégager le chemin autour du petit garçon gravement blessé. Les deux sorciers se rapprochèrent de l'enfant et le vieil homme, d'un mouvement de baguette fit léviter Harry, pour le faire bouger le moins possible à cause de ses blessures.

- Severus prenez-le dans vos bras, je vais faire un portoloin pour l'emmener directement à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible, lui-dit Albus.

Severus ne pensa même pas à le contredire vu la gravité de la situation et pris très délicatement le petit corps flottant dans ses bras pendant qu'Albus prenait un affreux bibelot qui se mit à rayonner d'une lumière bleuté quand il l'avait pointé avec sa baguette en murmurant quelque chose. Il se rapprocha des deux autres et déposa l'objet en question dans la petite main d'Harry avant d'y toucher tous les deux du bout des doigts.

- Dans 1, 2, 3..., avait dit le vieil homme lorsqu'ils sentirent comme un crochet venir leur tirer par le nombril et les propulser vers l'avant.

Dans l'infirmerie, les deux femmes attendaient avec impatience et inquiétude l'arrivé de leur directeur et de Severus pour avoir des nouvelles de ce qui c'était passé avec Harry Potter. Lorsqu'un grand BOUM se fit entendre, elles virent les deux hommes et un petit garçon avec eux. Leur réaction se fit instantané, Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière ne put retenir un petit cri alors que Minerva McGonagall avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche devant l'état du petit garçon qui se tenait toujours dans les bras de Severus Rogue. Pendant que celui-ci plaçait Harry sur un lit, Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers lui pour le soigner en invitant le reste des personnes de quitter l'infirmerie et d'attendre dans son bureau pour qu'elle leur donne des nouvelles quand elle aurait fini de le soigner.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de l'infirmière, McGonagall leur demanda s'il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts.

- Non, même les mangemorts n'iraient pas jusque là. Ils auraient sans doute lancé quelques doloris pour en finir avec un avada kedevra, mais jamais ils ne se seraient abaisser à le battre de façon moldue, lui répondit Rogue

- Mais alors qui pourrait faire une telle chose et surtout à un enfant de trois ans? Répondit-elle toujours aussi choqué par l'état du petit garçon.

- Son oncle, lui répondit tout simplement Albus Dumbledore .

- QUOI!!!! Comment son oncle peut-il faire une chose aussi ignoble à son propre neveu, s'écria McGonagall encore plus choqué qu'avant.

- Je ne sais pas Minerva, je ne sais pas, répondit le vieux sorcier d'un ton las.

Une demi-heure plus tard pendant qu'ils attendaient tous dans un silence remplit d'inquiétude (moins grand pour Rogue surtout qu'il ne le laissait pas paraître et gardant un visage impassible), Mme Pomfresh entrait dans son bureau. Aussitôt, tout le monde s'était levé et la regardait en impatient de la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Vous me l'avez emmené juste à temps, encore un peu plus et ça l'aurait pu être trop tard, commença l'infirmière. Je ne peux vous cacher que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dans un tel état et encore moins un si jeune enfant. Ses côtes étaient presque toutes cassées, il y avait plusieurs fractures dans ses bras et jambes, des blessures internes, des coupures partout sur son dos et son ventre, des bleus partout sur son corps ainsi qu'un état de fatigue extrême et un sévère état de malnutrition, continua-t-elle.

Si les autres personnes présentent dans le bureau avait encore un peu de couleur sur leur visage, maintenant il n'en restait plus du tout après ce que l'infirmière venait de leur annoncer sur l'état d'Harry.

- Oh mon Dieu! Pauvre petit, dit McGonagall avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

- Mais comment va-t-il? Demanda Dumbledore

- Il va s'en sortir sans séquelle physique, malgré qu'il sera faible et aura encore un peu mal pendant quelques temps, je ne peux pas en déterminer combien cependant, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est de comment il risque de réagir, expliqua Mme Pomfresh.

- Que voulez-vous dire par-là? Demanda Rogue.

- Ce que je veux dire est très simple professeur Rogue, commença-t-elle devant le regard noir qu'il venait de lancer. Après avoir été battu et maltraité durant je ne sais combien de temps et de se retrouver dans un lieu et avec des personnes inconnues pour lui, il risque très probablement d'être complètement effrayé. Ils ne nous restent plus qu'il se réveille pour savoir comment il va réagir.

- Dans combien de temps va-t-il se réveiller? Se renseigna le professeur McGonagall.

- Je l'ignore, il était encore inconscient quand je l'ai quitté et je dois vous avouer que je redoute ce moment, vu la manière dont il risque de réagir quand il se réveillera...

À suivre... 

Alors vous avez aimé? Pour me le dire vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le petit bouton mauve en bas de la page et de me laisser une tite review.

Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires ou des demandes en ce qui concerne cette fic alors vous n'avez qu'à me le faire savoir par review ou par e-mail .

Je vais essayer d'écrire au moins un chapitre par semaine ( ou plus si j'ai le temps) pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.


	3. Le réveil

Me revoilà, Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je sais que j'avais dit qu'il y aurait un chapitre par semaine, mais je crois que j'ai vu trop grand... J'avais plein de devoirs et travaux à faire, pleins d'examens à préparer ( c'est fou ce que les profs ont toujours tendance à les donner tous en même temps), mon ordi à été en réparation et aussi que mon ordi n'était pas toujours libre malheureusement. Et en plus parfois j'avais le syndrome de je-sais-ce-qui-va-se-passer-mais-je-sais-pas-comment-l'écrire lol.   
Mais consolez-vous, au moins ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le chapitre 2, dont quelques personnes m'ont fait remarquer qu'il était très court. Ce que je sais bien sûr, mais ça ne prend pas des pages et des pages pour aller secourir Harry de chez les Dursley. 

Je peux vous dire d'avance que mon chapitre 4 est déjà un peu commencé, écrit pendant mes cours à l'école pour m'empêcher de dormir...mais je ne sais pas que je l'aurais fini, mais je vais essayer que ce que ce ne soit pas trop long pour me faire pardonner.

Bon maintenant réponse aux reviews.

Tobby : Je sais que c'était bien audacieux de dire que je ferais un chapitre par semaine et comme tu as pu le voir j'y suis pas arrivé, mais l'école passe avant malheureusement. 

**Onarluca : **Merci bien, pour ce qui va s'occuper de Harry plus tard, et bien tu verras quand je serais rendu la....niak niak niak : p

**Fandjo : **Et bien tu es visionnaire pour voir ce qui va arriver à Harry jusqu'à ses 11 ans lol et tu lui fais un bel avenir très prometteur à ce que je peux voir.

**Miaka: **Et bien je te remercie beaucoup. Moi aussi j'ai une haine contre Vernon, mais rassures-toi, on va pouvoir l'assouvir ensemble plus tard.... je pense déjà à ce que je vais lui faire... niak niak niak.

**Elmire : **Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu être méchante.

**Lovely Fuu : **Ne t'inquiète pas Harry sera venger de cette injustice comme tu dis, je ne laisserais sûrement pas Vernon s'en tirer à si bon compte et pour lui la mort sera trop douce, il faut s'amuser avec lui tout de même...

**Yumi4 : **Et bien la voici la suite

Et un gros merci également pour tous vos encouragement à: **Severafan, 4rine, Lady Jedusor, Halexia Black, lyly, Genevieve Black, Cla.Remus02, Arwen19, Naughty Baby, Lasgalenya Greenleaves, **

############################# Chapitre 3: Le réveil

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Les quatre adultes s'étaient relayés à tour de rôle, pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Et que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il y aurait quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le rassurer et empêcher qu'il ne panique et qu'il ne se blesse d'avantage.

Au matin, alors que le soleil s'était levé depuis quelque temps, c'était au tour de Séverus Rogue de remplacer la personne qui se trouvait près du jeune garçon. Alors qu'il pénétrait à contrecœur dans l'infirmerie pour prendre son tour de garde, il trouva le vieux directeur endormi sur une chaise à côté du lit d'un petit Harry toujours endormi. Il se doutait bien que celui-ci avait passé presque toute la nuit à veiller l'enfant. Arrivé à leur côté, il déposa une main sur l'épaule de Dumbledore pour le réveiller doucement, aussitôt, il se réveilla et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Bonjour Séverus, je crois bien que j'ai dû m'assoupir un instant, lui dit Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillants.

Bien que Rogue n'y croyait pas vraiment, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il supposait plutôt que le vieux directeur était resté là presque toute la nuit.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je vais prendre la place pour le surveiller. Est-ce qu'il y a eu du changement? Dit-il d'une voie qui se voulait intéresser, alors qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde.

- Non, il n'y a eu aucun changement, il n'a même pas remuer le petit doigt, lui répondit Albus d'un ton las

- Il doit probablement récupérer de ses blessures et de toute sa fatigue accumulée, ça risque de prendre encore un certain temps malheureusement, annonça le professeur de potion d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais qui en réalité espérait qu'il ne se réveille pas trop tôt. Puisque c'était son tour de garde et qu'il ne voulait pas être celui qui devra faire face à un enfant apeuré, dont il ne serait quoi faire et que surtout c'était le fils de Potter.

- Bien sûr, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il se réveille et pour qu'il puisse guérir complètement. Espérons seulement que ce ne sera pas trop long, lui répondit-il avant de partir tranquillement de l'infirmerie pour laisser la place au professeur Rogue.

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore était entrain de partir, Rogue s'était retourné pour maintenant faire face au lit de Harry qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce pour soupirer d'agacement avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise auparavant occupée par le vieil homme.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que Rogue était assis dans l'infirmerie à côté du lit qu'occupait le patient qu'il devait surveiller. Il avait déjà depuis longtemps fini de lire la Gazette du sorcier et était maintenant entrain de lire un livre sur les potions qui malheureusement pour lui, le connaissait déjà par cœur. Mis à part les quelques visites de l'infirmière pour s'assurer de l'état de Harry, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il s'ennuyait profondément assis sur sa chaise. Alors qu'il soupirait pour la énième fois, le nez plonger dans son livre de potion, un petit mouvement attira son attention vers le lit auquel reposait le jeune garçon.

- Oh non! Pas maintenant, par pitié attend le prochain tour de garde pour te réveiller, pensa-t-il.

Comme pour répondre à ses prières, plus aucun autre mouvement ne se fit voir de la part d'Harry. Après un long soupir de soulagement et quelques minutes plus tard, deux petits yeux vert émeraude était en train de s'ouvrir avec difficulté due à la trop grande luminosité des murs blancs de l'infirmerie.

Après avoir enfin réussi à ouvrir les yeux, la première chose que vit Harry fut le visage renfrogné et de mauvaise humeur de Rogue à cause de son réveil un peu trop tôt à son goût. Aussitôt, après qu'Harry ai vu le regard de Rogue, ses yeux s'agrandire de peur et tenta tant bien que mal de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme au regard effrayant en se collant le plus possible du mur auquel son lit reposait. Il n'y avait plus juste la peur qui figurait sur son visage mais aussi la douleur qui persistait toujours en lui alors qu'il bougeait pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme à l'allure terrorisante.

En voyant le petit s'éloigner de lui en peur et avec douleur, Rogue alla chercher une potion anti-douleur dans l'armoire de Mme Pomfresh, qui malheureusement pour lui était partie déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour les Français).

Harry s'était senti un peu soulagé en voyant l'homme s'éloigner de lui et partir. Mais en le revoyant revenir avec un verre à la main, il se dit qu'il était juste parti se chercher quelque chose à boire. Mais en le regardant s'approcher de plus en plus de lui, Harry était plus effrayer que jamais. L'homme s'était arrêté au bord de son lit et commençait à se pencher vers lui en tendant la main. S'en était trop pour lui, qui était au comble de l'épouvante devant cet homme si effrayant, au regard menaçant et à l'allure de chauve-souris avec sa robe qui volait derrière lui quand il marchait. Avec ses muscles tendus au maximum de leur capacité et les yeux grands ouverts et voyant que l'homme s'approchait toujours un peu plus de lui, il arriva quelque chose de bizarre pour lui, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il était toujours source de malheur pour lui lorsque ça arrivait. Le verre que tenait Rogue dans ses mains avait explosé, et tout son contenu se retrouvait sur cet homme qui était devenu fou de rage avec un visage et une robe dégoulinant d'une substance verte et épaisse.

Voyant ce qu'il avait fait et l'homme fou de rage devant lui, il savait qu'il serait sévèrement puni, comme à chaque fois que des choses étrange se produisait autour de lui. Il se recroquevilla encore plus et passait ses bras autour de sa tête pour protéger le plus de partie possible de son petit corps. Avec l'oncle Vernon, il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais pas avec cet homme là. La peur s'emparait encore plus de lui, comme si c'était possible, alors qu'il attendait venir les premiers coups sur lui ainsi que tous les cris qui venaient avec. Le jeune garçon attendait toujours les premiers signes de l'ouragan s'abattre sur lui avec les yeux fermés ne voulant pas voir les premiers coups arriver.

Quant à Rogue, lui était furieux d'avoir reçu toute la potion sur lui, mais voyant la réaction du petit qui s'était recroquevillé et qui s'attendait au pire, la colère s'estompa un peu, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute que le verre avait explosé. Il savait très bien qu'on ne peut pas contrôler la magie accidentelle due à de trop forte émotion. Il ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette situation, lui Severus Rogue pour la première fois de sa vie ne savait pas quoi faire. L'ironie de la situation c'était la cause : un petit garçon de seulement trois ans.

Le petit garçon en question attendait toujours de se faire punir à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Son attente était insupportable pour lui, il savait que plus que ça prenait du temps pour se faire battre, plus ce serait pire pour lui. Son oncle Vernon n'avait jamais attendu aussi longtemps auparavant pour le punir, puisque ça lui faisait un plaisir fou. Mais là, ça n'avait plus de sens pour lui, pourquoi n'était-il pas encore été puni? La seule réponse pour lui fut que cet homme était en train de réfléchir à la plus horrible des punitions qu'il pourrait oser lui donner. Il était toujours recroquevillé contre le mur, avec une couverture par-dessus lui, on ne pouvait voir que deux petits yeux verts remplis de peur et d'incompréhension.

Rogue se tenait toujours debout devant lui, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire devant la situation, quand toutes les fenêtres de l'infirmerie se mirent à exploser, le faisant sursauter. Aussitôt il se protégea de sa cape pour ne pas recevoir des éclats de verres qui pourrait le blesser. Harry, devant tout le bruit que l'explosion des fenêtres avait causé ainsi que du nouveau phénomène bizarre qui venait d'avoir lieu, tremblait de peur sous ses couvertures.

C'est à ce moment là que décidèrent d'entrer dans l'infirmerie Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh alerté par le bruit de l'explosion et par la magie pure qu'ils avaient ressentie. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie ils se figèrent sur place devant la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. En effet, on pouvait voir plein de débris de verre brisé partout sur le sol et sur les autres lits et un Rogue en train d'enlever les petits éclats de verres qui pouvait se trouver sur lui et pour finir le portrait, un tout petit Harry recroquevillé dans la position du fœtus dans le coin de son lit, coller contre le mur et enfoui sous les couvertures tremblantes jusque par-dessus la tête, révélant seulement deux petits yeux d'un vert éclatant remplie d'une peur sans nom.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici? Demanda Mme Pomfresh.

- Magie accidentelle, répondit tout simplement Severus en pointant Harry d'un petit coup de tête tout en essayant de se rendre le plus présentable possible. Mission impossible puisqu'il était toujours recouvert de la potion et maintenant de poussières dues aux particules de verres des fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

- Mais comment à-t-il pu tout faire cela, il n'a que trois ans tout de même? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- La peur peut faire bien des choses, encore plus pour un jeune enfant, lui répondit Dumbledore. Et en se retournant vers Rogue pour voir s'il n'était pas blesser, il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et tous les morceaux de verre retournèrent à leur place, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Comment allait-il lorsqu'il s'est réveillé Séverus? Demanda Mme Pomfresh en désignant le petit réfugier dans le coin de son lit.

- Et bien, outre le fait qu'il est terrifié comme vous avez pu le remarquer, commença-t-il en désignant la pièce, lorsqu'il s'est déplacé pour se réfugier contre le mur, il m'a semblé voir qu'il avait très mal malgré qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Lorsque je me suis approché de lui avec un verre contenant une potion, il m'a explosé dans les mains, continua-t-il, non sans jeter un regard noir au professeur McGonagall qui venait de réprimer un rire. Ensuite, toutes les fenêtres ont explosé et vous êtes enfin arrivé.

- Très bien, je vais aller voir comment il va, leur dit l'infirmière.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait tout doucement du lit pour s'acquérir de sa santé et de le soulager de ses souffrances, toutes les fioles des potions cette fois-ci, se mirent à exploser, en laissant un mélange peu ragoûtant de potion un peu partout. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt ne voulant pas aggraver encore plus la situation. Avec un nouveau mouvement de sa baguette, le professeur Dumbledore répara les fioles de potion et nettoya le dégât qu'avaient provoqué les potions.

- Je crois que c'est bien pire de ce que je ne pouvais m'imaginer, leur dit Mme Pomfresh. Ce petit garçon à été traumatisé et pas rien qu'un petit peu. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, comment quelqu'un peut-il faire cela à un enfant?

- Les êtres humains sont parfois bien difficiles à comprendre et agissent parfois avec cruauté, lui répondit Dumbledore.

- Oui, mais on ne peut le laisser dans cet état, il est encore très faible et il a encore besoin de soin et surtout de manger pour reprendre des forces, il est beaucoup trop petit pour son âge. Et si à chaque fois qu'on veut l'approcher pour le soigner, il continu à faire tout exploser autour de lui, cela l'affaiblira encore davantage, il va épuiser toute sa réserve magique, continua l'infirmière.

- Il a l'air d'être tellement fatigué, il doit avoir trop peur pour se laisser aller dormir tranquillement et se reposer, dit McGonagall avec un regard inquiet vers Harry.

- Peut-être que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'approcherait, cela pourrait marcher, dit Rogue d'un ton neutre.

- Oui ça peut être une bonne idée à essayer, qui ne risque rien n'a rien, répondit McGonagall. Je propose que ce soit vous Albus, vous aurez sûrement plus de facilité à l'approcher, tous les enfants vous adore, surtout avec votre allure de grand-père gâteaux.

- J'ai vraiment l'air d'un grand-père gâteau? Répondit le concerné avec des yeux pétillant, tandis que Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir.

Pendant que les adultes parlaient ensemble tout en le regardant régulièrement, Harry s'était un peu détendu en les voyant à distance et ne s'occupant plus de lui. Il continuait, cependant de les fixer pour pouvoir voir venir les dangers potentiels qui pourraient lui arriver. Il voyait qu'il parlait, mais ils étaient trop loin pour n'entendre que des murmures et de toute façon, il était trop fatigué et avait trop mal partout pour comprendre le sens des paroles. Il n'osait pas s'endormir par peur de se faire battre encore une fois, pour oser dormir en plein jour et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec ces nouvelles personnes autour de lui.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas tomber dans les bras de morphé ou de l'inconscience, l'homme à la grande barbe blanche commençait à s'avancer tranquillement vers lui avec un visage bienveillant. Cette personne avait l'air plus douce que les autres qui étaient venu vers lui à date, pensa-t-il, mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et surtout pour lui. Le vieil homme était presque arrivé à lui, avec un immense sourire au visage, mais une fois aussi, son oncle était venu vers lui avec un immense sourire, quoique ce n'soit pas vraiment le même genre de sourire, et cela avait très mal fini pour lui, surtout que c'était après l'une de ses bizarreries. Mais là avec toutes celles qui venaient d'avoir lieu, ce serait sûrement affreusement terrible. N'ayant presque plus de force pour faire quoi que ce soit, surtout pour faire exploser des choses, la longue barbe et les cheveux de Dumbledore s'était mis à prendre une teinte assez voyante de la couleur de l'arc-en-ciel avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience due à son état de faiblesse.

En le voyant s'évanouir, ils ne purent qu'être davantage inquiets de son état et de son niveau magique assez faible dû à sa trop grande utilisation de magie accidentelle en si peu de temps. Mais quand Dumbledore se retourna pour faire face aux autres personnes présentes, il put les voir tous mort de rire, sauf bien sûr Rogue qui avait un semblant de mini sourire sur le coin de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il regarda la cause de leur hilarité, il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement, c'est vrai que c'est dur de ne pas rire, malgré la gravité de la situation, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours où on peut voir le célèbre directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, avec ses cheveux et son immense barbe devenue multicolore.

Ayant réussi à regagner leur sérieux, Rogue leur dit que maintenant qu'il était évanoui, ils pouvaient l'approcher et le soigner sans risques.

- Oui, mais ce n'est vraiment pas une solution à longs termes, répliqua l'infirmière, si je ne peux même pas l'approcher, je ne pourrais pas le soigner comme il le faut et en plus on ne pourra pas le faire manger, ce qui est plus grave, vu son état de malnutrition avancé.

- Alors, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'approcher sans trop de problème, leur dit McGonagall, ce qui ne sera malheureusement pas simple, je le crains.

- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de la personne qui pourrait faire l'affaire, dit mystérieusement Dumbledore, je vais aller écrire à cette personne et envoyer la lettre par Fumseck, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide.

Sur ce, le directeur de Poudlard sorti de l'infirmerie en laissant derrière lui trois personnes se demandant de qui il pouvait bien parler.

Pour savoir de qui Dumbledore veut parler, vous n'aurez qu'à attendre la suite, je suis sadique de finir comme ça, hein? lol

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et pour me le faire savoir, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyez une tite review .

Alors au prochain chapitre.


	4. L'approche

Bon maintenant que mes examens son enfin fini, ça l'a été beaucoup plus facile de continuer mon chapitre. Et en ce premier janvier je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2005.

Et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, le sixième tome, Harry Potter et le prince aux sang-mêlée, sortira le 16 juillet en anglais, j'ai hâte d'être rendu là pour pouvoir enfin le lire .

Et sans plus attendre les réponses aux reviews, puis le chapitre 4.

**Elmire: **Merci de me dire que c'était bon et que tu as adoré et je vais bien faire attention aux fautes et aux phrases qui sonnent mal en me relisant, grâce à cette remarque je vais pouvoir m'améliorer et tout le monde en comprendra que mieux mon histoire tout en l'appréciant davantage.

**Onarluca: **Alors Moony ou Molly? et bien, tu n'as qu'à lire pour avoir ta réponse en espérant que la personne convient à tes attentes.

**Naughty baby: **et bien merci ma ptite :p

**Ronnybat: **Je veux bien voir que tu veux avoir la suite, mais je n'ai pas besoin de 74 reviews pour le comprendre. Disons que c'est plus dérangeant qu'autre chose que d'avoir un tas de review qui se répète les uns à la suite des autres et ce, par la même personne. Une review c'était suffisant pour que je comprenne que tu à hâte d'avoir la suite, alors s'il-te-plait essais de comprendre mon point de vue que c'est dérangeant (pour ne pas dire d'autres gros mots), alors la prochaine fois une seule review c'est correct, hein?

**Severafan: **Contente que tu ais apprécié et que tu ais trouvé ça très drôle .

**Greg:** Merci d'apprécier ma fic, pour ce qui est de jusqu'où je vais me rendre dans l'histoire, je ne le sais pas encore, je vais voir ça au fur et à mesure et de par comment cela va évoluer.

**Lunenoire:** Pour savoir qui est cette mystérieuse personne, tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre et tu auras enfin ta réponse.

**Lasgalenva Greenleaves: **Hé Amédé! j'espère que tu as pu retenir assez longtemps Lenya, alors voici la suite pour calmer ses ardeurs pour un ti bout de temps lol. Et merci d'aimer autant ma fic et de dire que j'écris bien .

**LadyKaoru: **Ne t'inquiète pas Rogue va continuer à en baver, je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir si facilement dans cette fic après tout ce qu'il a fait endurer à Harry sans raison.

**Elodie: **Hé ben tes désires sont des ordres lol, non sérieusement c'était déjà dans mes plans d'en faire apparaître un dans ce chapitre, alors tu n'as qu'à lire pour savoir lequel :p

**Debo: **Et bien non, ce n'est pas une traduction, toute cette histoire vient de mon crue lol.

Et aussi un gros merci à: **Thealie, Kyara, Yami Shino, Tabasco, Cla.Remus02, Satya **et également merci au lecteur anonyme.

**_- - - - - - - - - - -_**

**Chapitre 4: L'approche**

Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans était en train de lire tranquillement, assis dans un confortable fauteuil rouge. Il était assez grand, avait des yeux de couleur ambre et des cheveux châtains clairs qui commençaient déjà à grisonner par endroits malgré son jeune âge. Il avait également de gros cernes sous les yeux, lui donnant une apparence d'extrême fatigue.

Pendant qu'il lisait son roman moldu, une vive explosion de lumière rouge venait d'apparaître, le faisant sursauter. La lumière laissait peu à peu la place à un magnifique oiseau de feu rouge et or qui chantait une douce mélodie apaisante. Voyant la cause de cette explosion de lumière, l'homme s'était immédiatement calmer.

- Bonjour Fumseck! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Si c'était pour me faire faire une crise cardiaque, bravo! Tu as presque réussi, plaisanta-t-il. À ce que je vois, le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut ne vouloir.

À cet instant, l'oiseau qui était en réalité un phoenix, venait de se poser sur les genou de l'homme, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, en tendant sa patte pour lui remettre sa lettre. Il se mit tout de suite à la lire, sachant que s'était sûrement très important et urgent, vu que Dumbledore avait envoyé son phoenix au lieu d'un simple hibou de l'école.

_Cher Remus Lupin,_

_J'aimerais que vous veniez le plus rapidement possible à Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie. Nous avons rencontrer quelques petits "problèmes", qui nous espérons, que vous pourriez régler. Je ne peux être plus explicite dans la lettre, mais vous aurez tous les renseignements nécessaires lorsque vous nous rejoindrez à Poudlard. Si possible, ou plutôt si vous en avez encore chez vous, il serait peut-être judicieux que vous emmenez quelques jouets ayant appartenu au fils de votre défunt ami._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

Cette lettre le laissait perplexe. Le fils d'un de mes amis mort? Harry? pensa-t-il, minute Harry- infirmerie- problème.

Ces quelques mots résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête avant qu'il ne se précipite pour envoyer un mot par Fumseck pour dire qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible. Un fois Fumseck partie dans une autre explosion de lumière, Lupin courrait comme un fou dans sa maison cherchant un jouet que Harry aurait pu oublier chez lui et qu'il aurait pu ranger quelque part dans sa maison. Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'il fouillait de boîte en boîte dans son grenier, où il aurait pu ranger toutes ces choses lui rappelant ses dernières années juste avant le décès de son ami en question ainsi que de sa femme, les parents de Harry.

Il était maintenant recouvert de poussières ainsi que de toiles d'araignées. En gros, il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui vient de terminer son ménage de printemps, auquel cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas été fait. Ouvrant l'une des dernières boîtes restante, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un jouet d'Harry. Le jouet en question était en fait, une petite peluche en forme de lion d'un jaune doré et à la crinière rouge. Regardant un peu l'état dont il avait mis son grenier, qui était maintenant sans dessus dessous, il soupira en passant qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait plus de temps. Là sa priorité était d'aller voir Harry à Poudlard, le plus vite possible.

Il transplana à Pré-au-lard, le village sorcier près de Poudlard et il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait l'infirmerie, auquel il était sensé aller rejoindre Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé au château, il se précipita vers l'infirmerie, sans toutefois remarquer son apparence, quelque peu déplacé dans une infirmerie. Ce qui lui a valu un sourire quelque peu moqueur de Dumbledore, avec ses yeux rempli d'amusement.

- Je vois que vous avez pu trouver un jouet de Harry, et si je peux me permettre, il devait être ranger bien loin au vu de votre apparence quelque peu, disons-le, poussiéreuse, lui dit le directeur de Poudlard avec un immense sourire.

Voyant ce que le directeur voulu dire, il se senti quelque peu gêner de son apparence, et d'un mouvement de baguette il se nettoya de toute cette poussière ainsi que des toiles d'araignée qui le recouvraient. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressembler, après tout, l'important en ce moment c'est Harry et non ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Sur ce fait il se concentra à nouveau sur le sujet de sa venu dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Professeur, quel est le problème avec Harry et pourquoi est-il à l'infirmerie? N'était-il pas supposer être avec son oncle et sa tante? lui demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas encore remarqué le petit enfant couché dans le coin d'un des lits.

- Oui il y était, mais nous avons dû le ramener avec nous, commença Dumbledore.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir ramener? Il était supposer être en sécurité là-bas, lui répondit Lupin.

- Oui, il était en sécurité, mais seulement contre les mangemorts.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là professeur?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas protéger de sa propre famille, lui avoua-t-il d'un ton las.

- Ils…son oncle et sa tante lui ont fait du… mal? demanda-t-il avec difficulté et en perdant de ses couleurs.

- Malheureusement oui, ils l'ont battu sévèrement et à plusieurs reprises, ils l'ont sous-nourri si j'en crois Mme Pomfresh, mais c'est tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant. Nous ne pouvons pas l'approcher, même pour le soigner, sans qu'il fasse tout exploser autour de lui, ce qui diminue considérablement ses faibles forces. Je n'ai jamais vu, de toute ma longue existence un enfant avoir si peur, dit-il dans un soupir et sans aucune étincelle dans les yeux autre qu'une grande fatigue ainsi que de l'inquiétude.

À ses mots, Lupin resta sans voie et il n'y avait plus aucune couleur à présent dans son visage.

- C'est pourquoi je vous ai fais venir ici, j'espère sincèrement que vous réussirez à l'approcher sans détériorer sont état, vous qui l'avez connu avant cette sinistre nuit.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire de plus que vous et il ne dois même pas se souvenir de moi.

-Les enfants peut être parfois très surprenant.

- Mais quand même, il avait un an, et maintenant cela fais deux ans qu'il ne m'as pas vu.

- Qui de toute façon, voudrais se souvenir de toi, lui-dit Rogue d'une air dégoûté, rappelant par ce fait sa présence, ce qui lui a valu des regards noir de la part de Lupin et de McGonnagal.

- De toute façon, continua le directeur sans prêter d'attention au commentaire de Rogue, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, ajouta-t-il philosophiquement, ce qui lui a valu un soupir de la part de Rogue.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à essayer, répondit Lupin.

Sur un geste de la main du vieux directeur vers le fond de l'infirmerie, en désignant un lit où on pouvait voir un petit être enfouie en boule sous les couvertures, Lupin se retournait pour y faire face et commençait à avancer tout doucement. Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il entendit une toute petite voie dire quelque chose d'à peine perceptible.

- Moony? (1)

Il se retourna vers les autres pour voir si eux aussi ils l'avaient entendu, et à voir leur visage on dirait bien que oui. Dumbledore souriait avec malice et des yeux disant ″je vous l'avais bien dit″, alors que McGonnagal avait une lueur d'incompréhension collé au visage, et de dégoût pour Rogue.

- Ai-je bien entendu? A-t-il bien dit Moony? demanda McGonnagal sceptiquement.

- Oui c'est bien ce qu'il a dit, lui répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire

- Mais ça ne veut absolument rien dire du tout, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non! au contraire, ça veut bien dire quelque chose et je suis très surpris qu'il puisse encore s'en souvenir à son âge et après deux ans surtout, lui dit Lupin dans un souffle.

- Alors, si ça veut réellement dire quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Rogue d'une voie glacial.

- Et bien disons qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de signification à ce mot, leur avoua Lupin.

- Ça veut dire quelque chose oui et non? continua Rogue dans un ton tranchant.

- Techniquement non, commença Lupin avant de se dépêcher à poursuivre alors que Rogue ouvrait la bouche, c'est tout simplement mon surnom, que mes amis m'avait trouvé et ils m'appelaient toujours ainsi, même devant Harry. Alors il a dû le retenir au lieu de mon vrai nom je suppose.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais il y a quelqu'un qui va finir pas s'impatienter si vous continuez à parler ainsi, leur rappela Dumbledore en désignant Harry.

Après ce rappel à l'ordre, Lupin se dirigea à nouveau tranquillement vers Harry pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

**_- - - - - - - - - - -_**

Harry venait de se réveiller avec une douleur encore plus forte que la première fois qu'il s'avait réveiller dans ce lieu inconnu qui l'effrayant tant, surtout avec ces drôles de personnes, habillé bizarrement et surtout à cause de l'homme chauve-souris. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous loin de lui, vers l'entré de cette pièce à l'odeur étrange et au mur d'un blanc éclatant.

Un homme venait de faire son apparition dans cette grande pièce, il était trop loin pour que Harry ne puisse bien le voir, cependant il arrivait à l'entendre. Il avait une voie douce et calme malgré la situation. Cette voie lui rappelait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, mais il ne saurait dire de qui il s'agissait. Il vit le vieux monsieur à la longue barbe blanche faire un signe dans sa direction et le nouvel arrivant se retourner vers lui et commencer à s'avancer tout doucement en s'approchant de lui. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, il pouvait bien le voir et un nom s'imposa malgré tout à lui et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il l'avait déjà dit d'une toute petite voie.

- Moony?

Il put voir l'homme s'arrêter soudainement et se retourner vers les autres, qui avaient tous une drôle d'expression, pour recommencer à parler entre eux. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir parlé, il en avait pas eu l'autorisation après tout et à voir la réaction des autres, il savait qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chose. Mais à voir les adultes, on dirait qu'ils étaient content et même soulagé, à part la chauve-souris qui avait toujours son air renfrogné. L'homme qui venait vers lui avait une peluche à la main, un petit lion, s'il tenait un jouet il ne pouvait pas être méchant non? Mais l'oncle Vernon aussi parfois tenait des jouet dans ses mains, ceux de Dudley bien entendu, lui il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher et même de les regarder avec envie, sinon il se faisait punir et on lui disait que les monstres n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des jouets. Mais cet homme avait l'air différent de son oncle, il paraissait doux et gentil. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Lorsque l'homme s'approcha de nouveau vers lui, étrangement il savait qu'il allait être en sécurité, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec lui.

**_- - - - - - - - - - -_**

Lupin était maintenant rendu à ses côté et rien ne s'était produit, aucune explosion de tout genre, rien et ils en étaient tous heureux. Mme Pomfresh pourrait dorénavant le soigner convenablement avec l'aide de Lupin. Il venait maintenant de s'asseoir sur le lit au côté de Harry en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

- Moony? redemanda Harry.

- Oui c'est bien moi Harry, lui confirma Lupin avec un immense sourire. Tient je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose, en lui tendant la peluche.

Harry commença à se reculer un peu malgré la douleur et ses yeux reflétait la peur alors qu'il fixait le petit lion. Il pensait que cet homme voulait le tester face à sa réaction au jouet et le punirait si jamais il le prenait, comme son oncle le ferait si jamais il essayait de le prendre. Lupin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il reculait et avait peur d'une simple peluche.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais, il ne te mangera pas, ajouta-t-il d'un air complice.

En voyant la nouvelle tentative de Moony de lui faire prendre le jouet, auquel il savait qu'il serait puni s'il essayait de le prendre et vu qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il senti une petite vague d'énergie passer en lui. Il pu voir le lion être expulser des mains de Lupin et atterrir dans les mains de Rogue, qui par réflexe l'avait rattrapé, et que maintenant le regardait avec plein de dégoût, qu'il n'essaya même pas de dissimuler.

- Tu n'en veux pas? demanda Lupin perplexe.

- Non, répondit tout simplement Harry.

Depuis quand les enfants ne veulent pas de jouet? se demanda-t-il à lui-même, la seule réponse qui lui venait était jamais.

-Pourquoi, se risqua-t-il à demander, en ayant déjà peur de la réponse.

- Parce que les monstre comme moi non pas à avoir de jouet, lui dit-il comme si c'était tout naturelle.

Cette simple phrase avait eu autant d'impact qu'une bombe sur le groupe de sorcier présent dans l'infirmerie, même sur Rogue, leur visage avait perdu toute leur couleur maintenant.

À suivre…

**_- - - - - - - - - - -_**

Je vais utiliser le nom en anglais parce que je l'aime mieux et que ça fait plus beau et surtout plus mignon dans la bouche d'un enfant que Lunard.

Au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez-pas de me laisser une tite review


	5. Voix et fuite

Bonjour à tous! Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé du temps que ça m'as prit pour l'écrire, mais je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps avec l'école et autres. Il y a aussi que j'avais plein d'idée pour une autre fic. Alors j'ai commencé à l'écrire, mais je ne la publierais pas tout de suite, je vais attendre un peu pour avoir des chapitres écrit d'avance.

En plus, il a fallu que je tape deux fois ce chapitre, parce que la disquette où je l'avait enregistré est brisé. J'ai donc perdu tout ce que j'avais dessus malheureusement, c'est-à-dire tous mes débuts ou essaye de fic grrrrrr!

Entk, J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, qui je crois est le plus long à date. Je vais essayé de faire tout mon possible pour uploader plus souvent des chapitres. J'en convient que cela doit être long pour vous d'attendre les nouveaux chapitres. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et maintenant laissons la place aux réponses des reviews.

**RAR**

**Onarluca : **C'était si triste que ça pour que tu ais failli pleurer? Je te l'accorde bien, il fait vraiment pitié notre petit Ryry. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est bien de ma faute s'il fait autant pitié lol. Mais j'avoue très bien adoré écrire ou lire ce genre de chose, où Harry se fait battre ou maltraiter.

**Severafan :** lol je te l'accorde bien que Rogue n'a pas beaucoup de couleur, alors imaginer comment ce serait s'il en perdait, c'est quasiment impensable, ça doit être du blanc comme la neige lol

**Mimie :** Ne t'inquiète pas je te pardonne lol et merci t'aimer mon histoire.

**Thealie :** En ce qui concerne Sirius, pour savoir s'il va être là ou non, tu auras un petit indice à la fin .

**Tabasco : **Merci de toujours aimer mon histoire. Comme ça tu as bien aimé la scène avec Moony? Alors tu ne seras pas déçu parce qu'il va y en avoir d'autres et j'aime bien écrire ses scènes, cela fait attendrissant de les voir ensemble. J'ai toujours aimer les fics que Remus ou Sirius s'occupe de lui et qu'ils deviennent sa nouvelle famille, oups…en aurais-je trop dit ; p

**Thamril :** Si Harry va vivre avec Remus? Oui et non lol Il va bel et bien vivre avec, mais pas tout seul, aller j'en dit pas plus, déjà que tu viens d'avoir un gros indice, tu découvriras bien le reste par toi même : p

**Mary-Evy :** C'est vrai qu'au début ce genre d'histoire est triste au début, mais c'est pour aller bien mieux par la suite .

**Azalée : **Oui moi aussi, c'est bien pourquoi c'est ce qui va se passer pour la suite dans quelques chapitre.

**Tanuki Lady :** T'as bien raison, les monstres ici sont sa famille et non lui. Dans ce chapitre, Harry est un peu plus rétabli et n'a plus autant peur de tout ce qui bouge, comme tu l'as dit, Remus l'aidant dans ce sens et au fur et à mesure que l'histoire va avancé, il apprendra à se faire confiance.

**Misspotter95 :** Merci t'adorer ma fic Alors t'as rigoler quand Rogue à attraper la peluche? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas la seule fois où ce genre de chose va arriver, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Il faut bien se venger un peu de lui, avec tout ce qu'il a fait, sans raison, à Harry dans les livres.

**Kyara :** T'as bien raison, j'abuse vraiment de votre patience à tarder à mettre la suite. J'espère que tu vas me pardonner. Je vais essayé de mettre la suite plus rapidement que pour ce chapitre.

**Ilys :** Heureuse que tu ne sois pas déçu du voyage . J'aime beaucoup Remus surtout quand il prend soin d'Harry et tu pourras plus le voir dans ce chapitre. Bizoos!

**Cla.Remus02 :** C'est vrai que c'est drôle Rogue en homme chauve-souris, c'est pourquoi je vais en reparlé plus tard. Et pour la peluche aussi on va la revoir plus tard.

**l-archange-dechu : **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que tu vas me pardonner pour cet énorme et impardonnable retard. Pour Sirius j'en parle un peu à la fin de ce chapitre, alors je peux te dire que pour les prochain aussi je vais en parler, alors oui il va revenir. Mais je ne te dit pas comment, ce sera à toi de le découvrir en lisant. Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas la seule à faire souffrir tes personnages et je dois te dire que moi aussi j'aime ça. En autant, de préférence que ça se termine bien : p. Pour les autres chapitres, je vais faire ce que je peux pour ne plus être autant en retard dans mes publications, je tient à ce que tu y survis ; p.

Et également au gros merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est-à-dire à : **Elmire, Satya, Nana13, Kalya, Yami Shino, Valou, Vierge, alinemcb54, Naughty Baby, Phoenix20, Yumi4, m4r13, hermionnepotter,**

Un gros merci à ma toute nouvelle bêta-reader Tanuki Lady qui doit corriger toutes mes nombreuses fautes lol.

Note: J'ai mis les paroles des personnages en italique, étant donné que les tirets indiquant que la personne parle n'apparait pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 5 : Voix et fuite**

Ils étaient toujours sous le choc des dernières paroles d'Harry, mais néanmoins, Mme Pomfresh, en toute bonne infirmière qu'elle était, alla chercher une fiole de potion. Elle l'a donna à Lupin, qui pour l'instant, était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher.

_Tient Harry, boit ça, cela va diminuer la douleur et t'aider à guérir plus rapidement. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après, lui dit Lupin d'une douce voie._

Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'un ordre ou pas, il obéi, de peur de se faire réprimander et essaya de boire la potion. Voyant qu'il avait de la difficulté à tenir le verre, Lupin l'aida Malgré l'horrible goût de la potion, auquel il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer, il l'a bue au complet et d'une seule traite (sous l'œil impressionné des autres personnes présentes). Il ne voulait tellement pas se faire punir, ni faire perdre du temps à Moony ou aux autres. Aussitôt qu'il en ressenti les effets, la douleur lui sembla moins présente. Il fini par s'endormir, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte sous l'effet de la potion.

Voyant cela, Lupin le replaça plus confortablement dans le lit. Mme Pomfresh pu enfin s'approcher et continuer à lui prodiguer quelques soins en lui refaisant ses bandages, tout en lui mettant de la pommade sur ses ecchymoses. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à attendre son réveil pour le faire manger. Il reprendrait ainsi des forces et cela le remplumerait un peu plus. En ce moment, il ressemblait davantage à un enfant d'un an. Le manque de nourriture ayant fait stopper sa croissance.

Dès qu'ils furent tous dans le bureau de l'infirmière, ils essayèrent encore d'absorber les quelques paroles que Harry avait dit à Lupin, tout en se demandant quels atrocités sa ''famille'' avait encore pu commettre à son égard.

_C'est encore pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer! On dirait qu'ils lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau en le faisant passer pour un monstre. Ce sera très dur d'acquérir sa confiance et de le faire réagir comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge, leur dit Mme Pomfresh._

_Peut-être, mais on va y arriver, s'exclama Lupin avec une lueur de conviction et de détermination brillant dans ses yeux._

_Mais avec toute la magie qu'il a utilisé, n'est ce pas dangereux pour lui? Demanda McGonagall._

_Mise à part que cela le fatigue davantage, non ce n'est pas dangereux, commença à expliquer Dumbledore les yeux pétillants. Je dirais plutôt que grâce à ses manifestations plutôt précoce et répétitive de sa magie intérieure, surtout pour son âge, cette dernière s'est réveillé plus tôt que prévue. En somme, cela veut dire que sa magie pourra commencer à s'accroître plus tôt et il pourra devenir plus puissant que prévue. Il faudra seulement faire attention à ses trop fortes émotions jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à s'en servir sans danger._

Tous furent abasourdis face à cette déclaration. Déjà que ses parents étaient de puissants sorciers, ce qui veut dire que Harry le sera encore plus.

_Je me demande une chose, dit l'infirmière intriguée._

_Quoi donc Pompom? Lui demanda le vieux directeur._

_Comment diable a-t-il fait pour boire cette potion d'une seule traite et cela sans la recracher? Elle est pourtant bien réputée pour être extrêmement horrible au goût. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire cela auparavant !_

_Malheureusement, je crois que c'est parce qu'il avait peur, peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire si jamais il ne la buvait pas ou la recracherait, expliqua Lupin dans un grand soupir._

_Très bien, je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore nécessaire de tous rester ici, déclara le professeur Dumbledore._

Sans plus attendre, Rogue (qui était resté silencieux depuis un long moment) ne se fit pas prier et quitta l'infirmerie dans un tourbillon de cape, dont lui seul avait le secret. Laissant derrière lui la peluche, auquel il s'était débarrassé depuis longtemps déjà. Quant aux professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, ils sortirent plus lentement, non s'en avoir jeter un dernier regard inquiet vers Harry et d'avoir fait promettre à l'infirmière d'être prévenu de tous changement qui pourrait lui subvenir. Quant à Lupin, il préféra demeurer au chevet d'Harry et ainsi d'être là pour lui lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

_Ne t'inquiète pas petit, je serais toujours là pour toi, lui promit-il dans un doux murmure plein de détermination._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry commença à se réveiller en sentant une pression sur sa main ainsi que quelque chose qui la chatouillait. Il commença à papillonner des yeux tout doucement à cause de l'intensité de la lumière blanche de l'infirmerie. Une fois les yeux totalement ouvert, il pu voir un homme qui lui tenait la main et ce qui lui la chatouillait était les cheveux de ce dernier. Il s'était endormi, en ayant sa tête qui reposait sur le lit à côté de ses mains. Aussitôt, il se retira vivement de cette étreinte, ce qui réveilla immédiatement l'adulte en état d'alerte. Voyant cela, Harry pris peur et se recula, une fois de plus contre le mur. Remarquant la cause de son brusque réveil, Remus Lupin se calma puis adoucit son visage d'un sourire rassurant.

_Bonjour Harry! Tu te souviens de moi, Moony?_

Harry n'eut aucune réaction, il continua de le fixer avec un regard apeuré. Il tremblait de peur parce qu'il avait réveillé cet homme. Chez les Dursley, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar et qu'il réveillait quelqu'un à cause de ses cris, il se faisait punir. Ensuite, son oncle le bâillonnait pour lui apprendre à ne plus crier en pleine nuit et de réveiller les honnêtes gens comme lui. Et si par malheurs son oncle le retrouvait le lendemain sans son bâillon, il recevait la correction de sa vie et n'avait pas le droits de manger, jusqu'à ce que son oncle le lui permette. Certes, cette fois il n'avait pas crié, mais n'empêche qu'il avait quand même réveillé l'adulte présent. Alors il attendait l'inévitable punition qui arriverais tôt ou tard.

_Shhh…calme toi petit, ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferais rien, le rassura-t-il._

_C'est vrai? Vous ne me punirez pas? Demanda Harry d'une voie craintive et incertaine._

_Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi est-ce que je tu punirais? dit-il interloqué._

_Ben parce que je vous ai réveillé? Lui répondit Harry comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même._

Dire que Lupin était choqué était un euphémisme. Comment pouvait-on punir un gamin de trois ans pour avoir réveillé quelqu'un, surtout dans ces conditions? Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air de penser que c'était tout à fait normal.

_Harry, jamais je te punirais pour ça et jamais je ne te ferais de mal._

_Jamais?_

_Jamais! Répondit-il en souriant. Harry se détendit un peu plus en se décollant légèrement du mur._

_Bon tu dois avoir faim, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, l'heure du dîner est déjà passer. Attend-moi ici je reviens tour de suite, lui dit-il avant d'aller vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh._

Il se dirigea vers la cheminé, y pris de la poudre et appela la cuisine pour lui faire monter un repas pour deux personnes par des elfes de maison. Il revint quelques instants plus tard vers Harry. À peine fut-il arrivé qu'un petit elfe débarqua dans un ''pop'' sonore. Il tenait un plateau rempli de sandwich ainsi que deux verres de jus de citrouille. Il donna le plateau à Remus pour reparti comme il était venu. Remus se retourna vers Harry, qui arborait deux gros yeux ronds interrogateurs et apeurés. D'ailleurs, il fixait toujours l'emplacement où se tenait le petit être. Il se frappa mentalement d'avoir pu oublier d'avertir Harry en premier lieu sur les elfes de maison, parce qu'il n'en a s'en doute jamais vu.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était un elfe de maison, répondit-il à sa question muette. Ce sont des petits êtres qui s'occupent de tout, comme la cuisine, le lavage et l'entretien des lieux où habite leurs maîtres. Ils sont tout à fait inoffensifs, termina-t-il pour le rassurer davantage._

_Bon maintenant mangeons! Lui dit Remus en se prenant lui-même un sandwich._

Harry n'avait pas fait le moindre petit geste pour s'approcher et venir manger, bien qu'il regardait le plateau avec envie. Lupin se rappela que l'infirmière lui avait dit qu'il souffrait de malnutrition. Il maudit ainsi les Dursley de l'avoir affamé et sûrement vu son état, de l'empêcher de manger.

_Viens Harry, il n'y a pas de problèmes, tu peux en manger autant que tu veux sans rien risquer en retour, le rassura-t-il._

N'ayant plus vraiment le choix et parce qu'il avait faim, il s'assit au milieu du lit, se reposant contre les oreillers, tout juste à côté de Remus qui lui était sur le bord. Il prit un quart de sandwich et croqua dedans en regarda avec appréhension Moony d'un quelconque signe désapprobateur. Mais ne voyant qu'un chaleureux sourire rempli de tendresse, il continua. Il se risqua à en prendre un deuxième quart en faisant attention aux moindres signes de reproches qui pourraient lui arriver. Il continua à en manger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus faim, mais pas assez au goût de Lupin. Bien qu'ayant fini de manger, Harry demeurait perplexe. Ils avaient quand même mangé tous deux une certaines quantité mais le plateau semblait toujours aussi plein qu'au début. Il pensa tout d'abord à de la magie, mais à peine que cette idée eut le temps de germer dans son esprit, il se dit aussitôt que c'était impossible. Son oncle le lui avait assez souvent répété pour se le rappeler et s'il y faisait mention, il se faisait encore une fois de plus punir pour avoir proféré de telle absurdité. Donc, il ne fit pas part de son questionnement à Moony pour ne pas risquer de se faire réprimander ou encore pire, de se faire punir. Il se convainquit qu'à un moment où il ne regardait pas, Moony avait dû remplir à nouveau le plateau à sandwich. Mais la vérité était tout autre; il se remplissait réellement par magie.

_Dors maintenant, tu en as grand besoin, lui dit-il après avoir vu son air fatigué et un bâillement réprimé._

Après avoir replacé les couvertures autour du petit et de s'assurer qu'il dormait bel et bien, il alla lui-même se coucher. Il choisit un lit de l'infirmerie à côté de celui d'Harry et il s'endormit presque aussitôt; la journée ayant été forte en émotions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Harry se réveilla à nouveau, le temps avait passé pour laisser place au petit matin. Une fois les yeux ouverts, il regarda un peu désorienté où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il vit Moony assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, il se rappela de tout.

_Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi? L'interrogea Lupin._

_Oui monsieur._

_Très bien, lui sourit-il, et si on prenait notre petit-déjeuner ? Après, Nous pourrions faire un petit tour dehors dans le parc et prendre l'air. Qu'en dis-tu?_

_Que c'est d'accord, monsieur, répondit-il avec une toute nouvelle lueur de joie dans le regard, même si elle était minime. C'était déjà un bon début._

Remus avait, quelque temps avant qu'il ne se réveille, demandé à Mme Pomfresh si cela posait un problème de l'emmener faire un tour à l'extérieur. Après avoir vérifié son état, elle donna son accord, en lui disant que ce serait bien pour lui. Cela lui fera changer les idées, mais toutefois, de faire attention à ce qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop.

Après un petit-déjeuner qui se déroula à peu près comme la veille au dîner, il l'aida à s'habiller avec des vêtements que le directeur avait emmener pour lui. Maintenant, ils marchaient côte à côte dans les dédalles de Poudlard, sous les yeux impressionnés d'Harry. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc de l'école.

Ils ne disaient rien, ne faisant que se promener près du lac, non loin de la forêt à l'aspect plutôt sombre. Sans aucune raisons apparentes, du moins pour Remus, Harry s'arrêta tout d'un coup et regardait frénétiquement partout autour de lui avec un visage apeuré. Remus essayait de voir ce qui pouvait tant l'effrayer mais en vain. Tout semblait calme dans le parc.

_Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

Il ne répondit pas à Remus, en fait il ne l'entendait même pas. Son ouïe ne captait qu'une voix cruelle et sifflante à lui glacer le sang !

_Viens! Approcccchhhhhe-toi, ccccc'est ççççça approccccchhhe toi petit ssssouriccceau. Que je t'avale tout rond, que je me délecte de ton sssssang encore tout cccchhhhaud._

Remus était vraiment inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il pouvait bien avoir peur et voilà que maintenant, il voyait le petit faire un pas en arrière, le visage blême.

_Harry? Tenta-t-il à nouveau sans plus de succès._

Harry était comme hypnotisé par cette voie et il n'attendait plus rien d'autre, même pas son cœur qui battait la chamade.

_Approcccchhe, approcccchhhe-toi, que je te croque, que je te sssssavoure avec délectation, pour remplir mon esssstomac vide depuis ssssssi longtemps._

S'en fut trop pour Harry. Il couru aussi vite que le permettait ses frêles petites jambes vers la château, poursuivi par les cris désespérés et inquiets de Remus.

_HARRY! HARRY essaya-t-il de le rappeler sans plus de succès que ses précédentes tentative._

Il couru à son tour pour essayé de le rattraper, mais malheureusement, il avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui. Une fois qu'il fut rendu au château, il essaya de voir par quel chemin il avait bien pu aller, mais en vain. Donc, il se dirigea très rapidement vers le bureau du directeur pour avoir de l'aide des autres professeurs. À l'heure qu'il était, il pouvait bien se retrouver n'importe où dans le château. Vu sa grandeur et la complexité de son état, l'aide de plusieurs ne sera pas de trop. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille protégeant le bureau du directeur et entra précipitamment dans celui-ci sans même penser à frapper d'abord, tellement il était agité.

Harry…il…il a disparu, réussit-il à dire entre deux souffles. D'abord sous les regards interrogatifs quant à son entré, disons-le fracassante, puis sous l'œil inquiet du vieux directeur et du professeur McGonagall, qui était là pour des formalités de l'école.

_À peine eut-il dit ses mots qu'ils se levèrent d'un bon plus inquiets que jamais._

_Comment ça disparu? Demanda aussi calmement que possible le vieil homme._

_On se promenait dans le parc, puis soudain, sans que je sache pourquoi, il s'est mis à avoir peur de quelque chose. Ensuite, il est parti en courrant vers le château, bien loin devant. Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. En ce moment, il doit être quelque part, terrifié et seul, expliqua-t-il même s'il trouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il semblait clair qu'ils devaient le trouver le plus rapidement possible._

_Très bien, commença sérieusement Dumbledore. Minerva, allez avertir Severus et Rusard de venir nous aider à le retrouver et prenez-vous chacun un étage à fouiller. Merlin seul sait dans quel état nous risquons de le retrouver, soupira-t-il._

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble pour constater le résultat de leur trouvaille, qui malheureusement était nul pour tout le monde. Ils énumérèrent tous les endroits qu'ils avaient fouillés, se demandant s'ils auraient pu en oublier. Les cachots furent fouillés par Rogue, bien entendu, le premier étage par Rusard aidé de sa chatte Miss Teigne, le deuxième étage par Dumbledore, le troisième par McGonagall et finalement le quatrième par Remus. Ils passèrent par-dessus les endroits demandant un mot de passe, tel que la tour de Gryffondor. En parlant de tour, ils constatèrent qu'il avait oublié de vérifier la tour d'astronomie, de divination ainsi que la volière !

À cette constatation, ils se dirigèrent en vitesse dans ces directions. Lupin choisissant inconsciemment la route menant à la tour de divination. Une fois rendue en haut, l'inquiétude et l'appréhension était à son comble. Il poussa lentement la trappe menant à la salle de cours en retenant sa respiration. Lupin se sentit totalement soulagé lorsqu'il le vit enfin. Il était installé sur un pouffe devant une table sur laquelle reposait une boule de cristal. Harry la contemplait avec un regard fixe, n'ayant pas encore remarqué sa présence. Il semblait voir quelque chose à l'intérieur, ce qui était présentement le cas.

_Harry? L'appela Remus._

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne manifestant pas s'il l'avait entendu ou non. Il continua tout simplement de fixer cette boule avec attention. Doucement, Lupin s'approcha de lui en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter et tomber de son pouffe. Il le regardait avec peur, les larmes aux yeux. Entre temps, les autres adultes arrivèrent à la tour nord, ne voyant pas Remus arriver. Moony pris les devants et alla le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. À ce contact, il se tendit, peu habitué à recevoir ce genre de marque d'affection. L'homme s'en rendit compte, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, comprenant son attitude.

_Harry, que c'est-il passé? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui? Le questionna-t-il, voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était produit un peu plus tôt. Il désirait tant le comprendre et ainsi pouvoir mieux l'aider par la suite_.

_C'està cause de la voix, murmura-t-il si faiblement que tous les autres durent tendre leurs oreilles pour être capable d'entendre quelque chose._

_La voix? Mais quelle voix? Demanda-t-il interloqué._

_La méchante et affreuse voix qui était dehors, s'obligea-t-il à répondre puisqu'on lui demandait de le faire._

_Et que disait cette voix?_

_Elle….elle disait vouloir me manger tout cru et ….et se délecter de….mon sang parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, leur expliqua-t-il tout en bégayant et tremblant sous l'émotion._

À ses mots, Remus raffermit sa prise sur le petit corps frêle et fragile d'Harry. Il regarda les autres personnes présentes, qui étaient sans expression apparente. À qui pouvait bien appartenir la mystérieuse voix? La sécurité de Poudlard et du petit était menacée !

_Remus, avez-vous entendu cette voix? Lui demanda Albus._

_Non, monsieur, je n'ai rien vu ou entendu qui soit anormal._

_Alors cela doit être l'esprit dérangé de Potter. Il a dû s'imaginer tout ceci, lança sarcastiquement le professeur Rogue, auquel sa réplique valu des regards noirs de Remus et de Minerva et un sévère de la part de Dumbledore._

_Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Continua Remus._

_Je suis parti en courant et je me suis perdu dans le château. J'ai marché longtemps et je me suis retrouvé ici. Et puis, j'ai vu cette drôle de boule et…et je me suis assis devant. J'ai vu des choses à l'intérieur, dit Harry qui commençait à avoir les yeux qui lui piquaient._

Les adultes étaient maintenant pendus à ses lèvres. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'un gamin de trois ans, en plus d'être le célèbre Harry Potter, pouvait bien voir à l'intérieur d'une boule de cristal.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as vu à l'intérieur de cette boule? Demanda avec appréhension Moony._

_Il y avait un gros chien noir dans une grande cage avec un affreux rat qui se pavanait devant lui en liberté. Il lui manquait un doigt, expliqua-t-il encore une fois avant de se mettre sangloter toujours dans les bras de Remus._

Suite à sa déclaration qui le rendit aussi blanc qu'un drap, Remus comprit de qui il s'agissait, quoiqu'un peu surpris. Le rat soi-disant en liberté était censé être mort. Mais Harry disait qu'il était bel et bien là, en liberté et avec un doigt manquant. Tout ce qu'on avait retrouvé du rat, qui était en réalité un de ses amis qui en prenait parfois l'apparence, était justement un doigt. Remus était vraiment confus. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire? Il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard car en ce moment, Harry avait besoin de lui. Il le réconforta, en lui faisant des cercles dans le dos, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, mais rien n'y fit.

Il continuait toujours de pleurer tout son saoul. Il s'était retenu pendant si longtemps et maintenant il n'en avait plus la force, peut importe ce qu'il allait lui arriver par la suite. Chez les Durleys, on lui avait toujours interdit de pleurer, que seul les monstres de son genre le faisaient. Alors il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer et de montrer ainsi qu'il n'était peut-être pas un monstre.

Lupin commençait à désespérer. Quoiqu'il fasse, rien ne semblait avoir d'effet sur le petit. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'ils étaient ainsi, l'un pleurant dans les bras de l'autre. Rusard était parti déjà depuis un bon bout de temps.

_Harry, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux ou que je puisse faire pour que tu ailles mieux? Demanda-t-il devant son air horrifié. Tu n'auras rien à craindre, tu peux me demander ou me dire ce que tu veux sans aussi aucun risque venant de quiconque._

Harry se redressa quelque peu pour lui faire face, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il voulait bien quelque chose en effet, mais il avait peur de le demander. Remus s'en aperçut et lui dit à nouveau d'y aller, de demander ce dont il avait envie. Devant cette demande, il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de formuler sa requête.

_Je…je veux mon Patmol, déclara-t-il avant de pleurer de plus belle._

_Oh Harry! Dit Lupin attristé et blême par cette demande. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas la combler sachant que Patmol les avait tous trahi. Alors il reprit sa prise autour du garçon essayant à nouveau de le réconforter autant qu'il le pouvait…_

À suivre…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? La fin n'est pas trop cruelle?

Laissez-moi vos commentaires, suggestions, questions ou autres dans une belle petite review en cliquant sur le bouton en bas de l'écran.

À la prochaine


	6. Libération

Bonjour à tous après ce long moment d'attente pour vous. Que j'en suis désolé par ailleurs. J'ai eu des moments de manques d'inspiration, l'école avec ses travaux et tout le tralala habituel. Mais surtout que je parlais sur msn avec Ilys, AD, Tanuki Lady et mes autres amies. Sans parler que j'allais souvent lire des fics. 

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un one-shot, qui sera publier dès la fin de sa correction (aujourd'hui probablement). Je vais aussi refaire ma bio tout de suite après avoir posté ce chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre davantage, alors aller la lire si ça vous le dits.

J'aurais une demande à faire. J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me fasse des dessins de ma fic. Ce serait vraiment trop mignon avec le petit Ryry. Genre dans les bras de Remus, de Sirius ou encore autre chose, que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre. C'est à vous de l'imaginer après tout. Ce serais grandement apprécié de ma part.

**Auteur:** Nymphodora Tonks. Nymph' pour faire plus court et surnommé par Ilys et AD vs AV la Prêtresse du sadisme.

**Disclaimers :** Tout est à J.K pour ce qui est des perso, mais cette fic m'appartient.

**Notes 1 : **Je voudrais dire un gros merci à ma bêta- readeuse Tanuki Lady pour sa correction. Encore merci beaucoup à celle que je considère comme ma grande sœur.

**Notes 2 : **Je remercie également ma harceleuse professionnel, c'est à dire à ma petite Ilys adoré. Qui m'a poussé à écrire plus vite depuis que je parle avec elle sur msn. Elle fait très bien sa job et c'est à elle que vous devez d'avoir une plus longue apparition de Sirius que prévue. Elle voulait en avoir plus long à baver sur lui…

**Mots de dernières minutes: **J'ai mis des points devant les tirets pour que fanfiction puissent les prendrent.

**

* * *

RAR**

**l-arcange-dechu:** Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de la raison que Harry connaisse le surnom de Sirius est très simple. En voyant la forme animagi de Sirius, la mémoire lui est comme revenu. Et puisque les maraudeurs utilisaient plus souvent son surnom que son vrai nom, alors Harry ne s'est souvenu que de lui, comme pour Moony. Pour ce qui est de son don de fourchelangue, non il ne le saura pas dans ce chapitre (je n'y fais même pas mention d'ailleur), mais il va le savoir dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Pour un ami ou une amie pour Harry, je ne le sais pas encore, mais c'est sûr que ce ne serait pas l'enfant de Remus ou de Sirius, puisqu'ils n'en ont pas. Mais je peux te dire que moi non plus je n'aime pas vraiment Ron et Hermionne, même si j'avais déjà prévue que Ron ferait une apparition à un moment donné. Et pour la chose la plus importante à tes yeux, c'est-à-dire la suite, et bien la voici. Bizous! Thamril: Et oui! Tu as bien deviné. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour le compliment. Bizous!

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Bizous!

**Ilys:** Alors comme ça tu as trouvé ma fin particulièrement sadique? Attend de voir la fin de celui-ci (sourire diabolique) On ne m'a pas surnommé la Prêtresse du sadisme pour rien :p Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ton Patmol et pas que pour 2 lignes comme promis. Alors tu pourras baver à ton aise sur lui, sans problèmes, fait juste attention à ton clavier pour qu'il ne soit pas inondé lol. Si tu as trouvé que le chapitre 5 n'était pas assez long, j'espère que celui-ci te conviendra mieux. Il est plus long que l'autre, qui faisait 11 pages et celui-ci en fait 16. Je te remercie d'aimer ma fic et d'être ma harceleuse professionnel préféré. Ça m'aide à continuer à écrire plus vite…Mais déjà que ça irait plus vite si je parlerait pas autant sur msn et pas seulement avec toi lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'adore parler avec toi. Bizous ma tite Ilys chérie que j'adoreuh.

**Hermionnepotter:** merci pour ta review et voici enfin la suite. Bizous!

**Narda: **Je suis très touchée que tu trouves ma fic attendrissante et adorable. Même si je n'en fais pas mention pour l'instant, c'était bel et bien un serpent qui se trouvait là et qui a fait peur à Harry. Bizous!

**Tanuki Lady:** Contente que tu sois captivé pas mon histoire : D. Pour répondre à ta question, Harry adore son Patmol qui est son parrain et comment ne pas aimer le beau Sirius, moi entk je l'adore (bave!). Et je crois que tu as fait une petite erreur dans ta review : p. Le rat c'est Queudver (Peter Pettigrow, le traitre) et Sirius lui se transforme en un gros chien noir semblable à un Sinistros. Comme tu le demandais, oui il y a d'autres perso dans ce chapitre. Voici la suite comme tu l'a demandé, même si tu l'à déjà lu en avance en étant ma merveilleuse et ô sublime correctrice. Alors à la prochaine grande sœur, Bizous mon tit raton!

**Ann Onym: **Salut à toi aussi magnifique revieweuse! C'est bien vrai que Harry est trop adorable et qu'on a juste envie de le prendre dans nos bras. Il est vraiment trop mimi. Et ne t'inquiète pas il va finir par l'avoir son Patmol. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire avec la peluche, parce qu'elle va revenir plus tard, mais pas encore dans ce chapitre-ci. Bizous!

**Debo: **Et oui, je m'en sors avec ma fic (même si c'est long..dsl pour ça) Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic et je suis super contente que tu ais adoré la fin, moi aussi je l'ai beaucoup aimé, elle est vraiment trop mimi. Harry qui demande son Patmol et qui ne peux l'avoir c'est trop triste aussi. Mais c une chose qui pourra être remédié. Je suis sûre qu'en ayant déjà lu le titre de ce chapitre tu t'en ai déjà douté non? Je suis vraiment trop contente que tu trouves que ça fait vraiment ce qu'un jeune enfant ferait en réalité. En fait non j'ai absolument pas honte de terminer ainsi. Ça incite le lecteur à vouloir continuer à lire la suite en l'intriguant au tout dernier moment. Et comme j'ai dit à Ilys, si t'as trouvé la fin de l'autre chapitre sadique, attend de voir la fin de celui-ci (Niak! Niak! Niak!) À la prochaine! Bizous!

**Phantme :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. Et je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'explique les sentiments des personnages. J'essaie que ce soit le plus réelle possible et j'espère bien avoir réussie. Bizous!

**Cla.Remus02 :** C'est bien vrai qu'il a plein de ressource notre petit Ryry, en plus d'être super mimi. Et oui! Après Moony, il demande à avoir son Patmol près de lui, mais il va enfin l'avoir son Patmol. Juste à regardé le titre de ce chapitre pour avoir cette réponse ;) Et merci de toujours adoré autant ma fic. Bizous!

**helene 84 :** Je suis contente que tu ais découverte ma fic et que tu l'ais aimé, surtout quand tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas trop les fic quand il est petit. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry est vraiment trop adorable et il n'a pas fini de l'être. Bizous!

**Satya :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas la seule à me faire cette suggestion là ;). Bizous!

**Naughty baby :** Hey cousine! Merci de me dire que tu aimes la façon dont j'écris, ça me fait très plaisir. Et que tu aimes la façon dont je fait parler Harry. Je m'efforce le plus possible pour que ça l'ai réelle et qu'il est ai l'air d'un petit enfant. Pour Patmol, et bien oui il va revenir avant sa troisième année. Il va même revenir dans ce chapitre. Si tu trouvais l'autre chapitre pas assez long, j'espère que tu vas apprécier plus celui-là. Il fait 16 pages et l'autre en faisait 11. Ben c sûr que je fait exprès pour terminer mes chapitre comme ça. Ça incite les lecteurs à vouloir continuer à lire pour avoir la suite. Bizous ma tite cousine, je t'adore!

**Misspotter95 :** Je suis contente que tu sois la Misspotter la plus heureuse du monde (même si tu es la seule). Merci beaucoup d'adorer ma fic et moi aussi en même tant. Bon pour ta suggestion, non Rogue ne se prendra pas les pieds dans sa cape et ne se cassera pas la gueule dans des escaliers. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il va en voir de toutes les couleurs dans ce chapitre et j'espère bien que tu vas te marrer en lisant ça (ma correctrice était crampé de rire avec ce passage). Bizous!

**Thealie :** Ne t'en fait pas, Sirius deviendra plus important par la suite. Je suis contente que tu ais adoré la suite et j'espère qu'elle va encore continuer à te plaire. Il n'a pas vraiment de don de voyance, c'est plutôt une simple vision qu'il a pu avoir à cause de la boule de cristal. Je voulais avoir un moyen de ramener Sirius et j'ai trouvé celui-là. Mais pour le fourchelang tu as parfaitement raison, je vais même en reparler plus tard dans un autre chapitre. Bizous ma tite Théalie!

**Elmire :** Merci pour le compliment. Je suis contente que ça t'aille fait rire mon serpent. Ce n'était pas un basilisc, il aurait été même trop repérable et trop dangereux aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton manque de review ou d'attention comme tu dis. L'important c'est que tu ailles lu mon chapitre. Je sais très bien de qui tu veux parler avec Touthankamon. Mais je n'y avais pas du tout pensée à ça quand j'ai écrit le bout avec les sandwichs. En fait je me suis inspiré du tome 2 quand il sont arrivé avec la voiture volante et qu'ils ont du en manger par la suite à place d'aller au festin. Encore merci pour ta review. Bizous!

**Inferno-Hell :** merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bizous!

**lilix28 :** merci d'aimer ma fic et voici la suite. Bizous!

**Elaur :** Et la voici! Bizous!

**alinemcb54 :** Merci pour ta review! Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est peut-être un peu triste pour l'instant, mais ça va finir par s'arranger par la suite et ça commence même un ti peu avec ce chapitre. Bizous!

**Florilege : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes compliments. Je suis super contente que tu l'aimes. Moi non plus je n'aime vraiment pas les Dursley et Rogue (qui va d'ailleur encore en baver…). Non Patmol ce n'est pas sa peluche! Sa peluche est un petit lion et Patmol est réellement Sirius. C'est Sirius qu'il veut avoir à la fin du chap 5 et non sa peluche. Moi aussi j'aime bcp Remus, en fait je l'adore, tout comme Sirius. Il est très doux et attentionné face à Harry. Bizous ma tite Flo et à bientôt j'espère sur msn!

**San Dawn :** Merci pour le compliment. C'est vrai que ce qu'à fait les Dursley est très cruelle. Mais au moins comme ça, il ne vivra plus avec eux. Bizous!

**Alician : **Merci bcp pour les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que Harry est vraiment trop mignon et il va continuer de l'être. T'as tout à fait raison, on voudrait être mangemort juste pour faire souffrir les Dursleys, mais t'en fait pas, il ne vont pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, mais c prévue pour les prochains chapitre…Bizous!

**Sharo. L.S :** Et bien la voilà la suite! Bizous!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Libération**

Moony tenait toujours fermement le petit corps sanglotant d'Harry dans ses bras. Il était réellement attristé par ce qui se passait et par ce qu'il se préparait mentalement à lui annoncer.

.-Harry, je suis tellement désolé, mais c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas avoir Patmol avec toi, commença-t-il à expliquer.

Les pleurs du petit grandirent encore en intensité. Rogue, toujours égal à lui-même, demeurait impassible à cette situation. Quand à Dumbledore et McGonnagall, ils assistaient, impuissant et plus triste que jamais à cette scène. N'ayant pas le moyen de l'aider à sur monter cette terrible épreuve, ils se sentaient tout deux désemparés. Personne ne semblait savoir qui ou quoi était ce Patmol (sauf peut-être Albus qui le devinait sans peine).

.- Patmol à fait quelque chose de très grave, il a trahi tes parents, ce qui les a conduit à la mort, termina Remus avec difficulté.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que la situation se détériore mais les choses tournèrent d'une façon imprévisible. Harry se dégagea quelques peu des bras de Lupin pour lui faire face. Il avait cessé de pleurer et portait maintenant un regard aussi déterminer qu'un enfant de 3 ans pouvait avoir. La déclaration qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait en rendre plus d'un stupéfait

.- Patmol n'a pas trahi mon papa et ma maman. Queudver l'a fait!

Outre le choc qu'ils eurent face à cette déclaration, ils avaient enfin compris que Patmol était en fait Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. Or, si Harry disait vrai, un innocent était en train de croupir dans la terrible prison d'Azkaban à perpétuité! Qui pouvait bien être le dénommé Queudver qui aurait trahi la confiance du couple Potter, les conduisant à la mort ?

.- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avance Harry? demanda Remus, ne sachant pas quelle réponse serait la pire.

.- Oui monsieur! J'en suis sûr.

.- Très bien alors, nous vérifierons cela plus tard. Tu devrais dormir un peu, Harry. Lui dit Dumbledore lorsqu'il le vit bailler.

Lupin le souleva pour pouvoir le transporter dans ses bras. Harry n'osait pas bouger, mais de toute façon, il n'en avait aucunement envie. C'était la première fois de sa vie (de ce qu'il se rappelait) qu'il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de quelqu'un. En cours de chemin, il s'était même endormi, la tête reposant contre la poitrine de Moony. Sur lui se posait les yeux attendrit d'Albus et de Minerva, qui pouvait voir son visage serein et angélique dormir paisiblement.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Remus le déposa dans le lit avant de le border tendrement. Puis, les adultes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la maîtresse des lieux pour ne pas déranger le sommeil du petit et être près en cas de problèmes.

.- Remus, est-ce que Patmol est bien Sirius Black? Demanda le vieux directeur.

.- Oui, c'est bien lui.

.- Alors Queudvers doit être…

.- Peter Pettigrow! Acheva Lupin dans un souffle.

.- Mais comment est-ce possible? Balbutia McGonagall. Comment Peter a-t-il pu trahir les Potter puisqu'il n'était pas le gardien du secret?

.- Ils ont peut-être changé de gardien sans m'en informer, Suggéra Albus.

.- Alors Black serait allé se venger en allant tuer Pettigrow, supposa Rogue.

.- Mais cela ne coïnciderait pas avec ce qu'Harry a vu dans la boule de cristal.

.- Il a seulement vu un chien et un sale rat, cela n'à aucun rapport dans toute cette histoire, lança narquoisement Rogue.

.- Non bien au contraire, cela à tout avoir. C'est même peut-être la clé pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, lui répondit Lupin.

.- Expliquez-vous Remus! L'incita Dumbledore.

.- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que ces animaux représentent Sirius et Peter.

Des regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers Lupin, le laissant continuer son récit.

.- Ils représentent leur forme animagi. Peter se transforme en rat et Sirius en chien. Harry a vu un chien dans une cage. Ce qui représente Sirius en prison. Il a également vu un rat se pavanant devant lui en toute liberté. Il a même dit que ce rat manquait un patte. Et qu'avaient trouvé les aurors sur les lieux de l'explosion?

.- Un doigt de Peter, souffla Minerva.

.- Exactement! Ce qui voudrait bien dire que Peter est toujours en vie quelque part, conclu Remus.

.- Alors Peter aurait trahi les Potter, avant de se faire pourchasser par Sirius. Ainsi donc, il aurait fait croire à sa mort en se coupant le doigt. Sa transformation en rat n'aurait servit qu'à garder sa liberté, termina Dumbledore.

.- Ce n'est pas croyable, parvint seulement à dire McGonagall.

.- La question maintenant est de savoir où il peut bien se terrer, commenta Rogue.

.- Il doit être bien cacher. Mais par Merlin, qui irait suspecter un rat? Demanda Minerva.

.- Probablement personne, lui répondit Remus.

.- Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir tout cela? Redemanda-t-elle.

.- Probablement qu'il a l'esprit tout aussi inventif que son père? Proposa Rogue, ce qui lui valut des regards noirs en retour.

.- Ses souvenirs ont sûrement ressurgis suite à ce qu'il a vu dans la boule. Comme lorsqu'il vous a aperçu, Remus, il s'est rappelé automatiquement de vous. Cela ne faisait tout de pas si longtemps que cela s'était passé, même pour un jeune enfant comme Harry, expliqua le vieil homme.

.- C'est fort possible, énonça Mme Pomfresh qui avait jusqu'à maintenant écouté les explications pour comprendre ce qui s'était déroulé dans la tour nord.

.- Je vais aller au ministère voir Fudge, décida Dumbledore. J'irai lui demander une entrevu avec Sirius, suite à de nouveaux éléments dans toute cette affaire. Bien sûr, je ne mentionnerais pas le fait que les informations viennent d'Harry. Par ailleurs, il me doit plusieurs faveurs, autant qu'elles me servent à quelque chose, termina-t-il sur une note plus joyeuse.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, suivi des deux professeurs. Mme Pomfresh, quant à elle, vaqua à ses occupations habituelles. Lupin resta là, toujours assis dans le bureau, pensant à tout ce qui c'était produit il y a peu et à tout ce que cela représentait. Il était toujours perdu dans ses penser lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit étouffé. Il tendit l'oreille, croyant d'abord qu'il avait rêvé, puis se redressa tout à coup sur ses deux jambes après un cris venant de la pièce voisine. Le pauvre se débattait dans son sommeil agité, les couvertures depuis longtemps repoussés au loin. Tout cela semblait être le résultat d'un cauchemar plutôt horrible.

Moony le pris dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Alors il se décida à le réveiller. Aussitôt, Harry tenta vivement de se défaire de cette étreinte, mais sans succès. Il se replia autant qu'il put sur lui-même, tremblant sous l'effet de son cauchemar. Remus lui chuchotait des mots rassurant à l'oreille, tout en lui frottant le dos avec des mouvements circulaires. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry se calma, commençant à se détendre dans les bras protecteurs de Moony. Celui-ci échappa un soupir de soulagement, ayant craint le pire. Un peu plus tard, il lui demanda de raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Au début, il cru qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse, mais après une minute de silence, Harry commença à parler. Il du tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait, tellement il murmura faiblement.

.- Il…il y avait un...un monstre, non c'était plus un homme avec des…des yeux rouges.

À ses mots Lupin se figea, sachant très bien de qui il était en train de parler. Du meurtrier de ses meilleurs amis, les parents d'Harry; Lord Voldemort. Puis Harry continua son explication.

.- Il…il me poursuivait, et avec son…son drôle de bâton en bois, il…il me lançait pleins de…de rayons de lumière verte, termina-t-il en enfouissant se tête contre le torse de Moony et en s'agrippant à se robe.

Remus était livide en voyant le petit accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était tellement désolé pour lui mais ne savait quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Alors, il resta avec lui, à lui caresser les cheveux en attendant qu'il se calme. Une heure passa, Harry s'était enfin endormi toujours contre Lupin, qui s'était également endormi.

Lorsque Mme Pomfresh passa pour voir si tout allait bien, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par la scène. Ils étaient trop mignons, endormi l'un contre l'autre, le petit dans les bras de l'homme.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Remus se réveilla en sentant une main presser son épaules.

.- Remus, vous devriez le réveiller. C'est l'heure du souper et il ne faut pas qu'il reste éveillé toute la nuit. Je vous expliquerai plus tard ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius, lui dit Dumbledore d'une voix bienveillante.

Et sur ce, il s'en alla de l'infirmerie. Il n'aurait pas voulu brusquer l'enfant endormi avec sa présence non familière. Moony le secoua gentiment pour le réveiller. En retour, il ne reçut qu'un grognement de protestation. Il continua à le secouer mais Harry ne fit que se caler davantage dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre son cou. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était content car pour une fois, Harry ne se réveillerait pas en sursaut. Ce dernier commençait à s'habituer à sa présence et Moony s'en voyait grandement soulagé. Après quelques tentatives, Harry fini par se réveiller, en se frottant les yeux.

.- Viens Harry! C'est l'heure d'aller manger, dit Lupin en souriant.

Il le déposa à terre, le pris par la main et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Harry le suivait docilement. Il se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme. Arrivé à destination, ils se dirigèrent vers l'unique table utilisée pendant les vacances d'été. Il y avait l'infirmière et les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall, les autres étant retourné chez eux pendant la relâche scolaire. Lorsque Harry vit qu'il y avait pleins de monde, il pris peur et s'agrippa instinctivement à la jambe de Moony. Ce geste enfantin eut pour effets de faire rire les adultes présents, excepté Rogue qui lui, affichait un rictus méprisant.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, rien ne peut t'arriver ici, dit Remus tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il le déposa sur une chaise en face de Dumbledore et pris place à sa gauche. À sa droite, se trouvait le professeur McGonagall. Étant trop petit pour la hauteur de la table, quelques coussins furent disposés sur sa chaise. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il sentait des regards posés sur lui, surtout un en particulier. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard haineux du maître des potions, assis en face de Minerva. Il se figea de terreur en songeant à son oncle Vernon et ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Les plats de nourritures en face du professeur honnis se trouvèrent à se renverser, se propulsant partout sur celui-ci. Harry se leva debout sur sa chaise et sauta dans les bras de Lupin pour se protéger de l'homme en noir. Il s'accrochait désespérément au cou de l'homme, manquant presque de l'étouffer.

.- Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? dit Moony d'une voix trahissant la surprise et l'inquiétude.

.- C'est…c'est la chauve-souris huileuse qui….qui me fait peur, réussi-t-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

.- La quoi? Demanda-t-il juste avant de poser son regard sur Rogue (qui n'en menait pas très large) et d'éclater de rire.

C'est vrai que la vue qui s'offrait à eux était des plus hilarante. Rogue était couvert de jus de citrouille mélanger à de la nourriture. De plus, le nom utiliser par Harry pour le désigner avait déclanché un fou rire générale! Sauf, bien entendu, le concerné qui s'enfui de la grande salle dans un tourbillon de cape noir, laissant des traces de nourritures sur son passage. Cette image donna plus que jamais l'impression d'une chauve-souris dégoulinante et enragée, ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler les rires.

.- Ne t'en fait pas petit. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. Il est vrai qu'il a peut-être l'air méchant, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, dit Moony pour le rassurer après avoir difficilement cesser de rire.

Harry relâcha son étreinte du cou de Moony, à son plus grand soulagement. Il en profita pour le soulever légèrement et le retourna pour lui faire prendre place sur ses genoux. Harry fit alors face aux personnes présentes et se recula contre le torse de Moony, toujours sous des regards amusés.

.- Harry, je te présente le professeur Albus Dumbledore, qui est aussi le directeur de cette école. Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière qui t'as soigné et le professeur Minerva McGonagall.

Harry fit une drôle de tête à ses noms peu communs pour lui. C'était même un peu compliqué à prononcer pour son âge. Pour lui facilité la tâche et avec l'approbation des deux autres concerné, Dumbledore lui dit:

.- Tu peux m'appeler grand-père Dumby.

.- Vous êtes le Père Noël? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix enfantine et innocente.

.- Non! Je ne le suis pas, quoique parfois se soit tout comme, répondit-il le regard plus pétillant de malice que jamais.

.- Tu peux nommé Mme Pomfresh, Pompom, et le professeur McGonagall, tante Mimi.

.- Harry ne répondit que par un hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien compris.

.- Et pour la chauve-souris huileuse, que tu as très bien décrit par ailleurs, c'est le professeur Severus Rogue. Tu peux l'appeler…Sevy, termina Remus avec complicité et vengeance non feinte, sous le regard réprobateur de Minerva et celui grandement amusé d'Albus.

.- Maintenant les présentations faites, nous pouvons mangé. Merlin sait combien ce gamin en à de besoin, leur dit Pompom.

Harry mangea timidement avec parfois l'aide de Moony. Ainsi, le repas du soir se continua dans la bonne humeur.

.- Viens Harry, tu vas prendre un bon bain ! Après, tu pourras aller te coucher, dit Remus à Harry.

Il l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie où se trouvait une salle de bain. Remus le déshabilla et vu avec tristesse les quelques cicatrices qui ornait toujours le dos, le ventre et les bras d'Harry. Il le plaça dans le bain et Harry s'y assit sans plus bouger. Et dire qu'un enfant de son âge s'amuserait à jouer dans l'eau et à tout éclabousser ! Moony maudit une fois de plus les Dursley pour leur comportement. Il finit de le laver, le sécha et l'habilla de son pyjama avant de se diriger vers le lit. Une fois bien installer, Lupin s'assit à côté de lui, sur le bord du lit et le borda totalement. Il lui présenta à nouveau la petite peluche, mais Harry la refusa encore avec une légère crainte.

.- Moony? Murmura Harry timidement.

.- Oui Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

.- Pourquoi je suis un monstre? Avança-t-il

.- Harry, tu n'es absolument pas un monstre! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela? Souffla Remus complètement sonné par sa question.

.- Mon oncle dit que je suis un monstre, comme mes parents. Je suis un anormal qui fait des bizarreries.

.- Harry…tu n'es pas anormal. Tu dois oublier tout ce que ton oncle et ta tante ont bien pu te raconter. Ils ont dit cela parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ! En fait, Ils ont peur de ce que nous sommes.

.- Et nous sommes quoi? Demanda le petit, intrigué.

.- Ils ne te l'ont jamais dit? S'offusqua Remus.

.- Jamais dit quoi?

.- Tu es un sorcier, Harry, lui dit fièrement Moony.

.- Non! C'est…c'est impossible, la magie ça n'existe pas, tenta de se convaincre Harry.

.- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité, Harry.

Face au regard sceptique de l'enfant, il décida qu'une petite démonstration était de mise.

.- Tu vois ce bout de bois, Harry? Le jeune enfant acquiesça.

.- Et bien, c'est ma baguette magique ! Elle est indispensable à un sorcier pour produite de la magie. Regarde ! Je vais te faire une petite démonstration.

Et d'un simple mouvement de baguette et d'une formule prononcée, il fit apparaître pleins de petites bulles flottantes de toutes les couleurs. Lorsqu'elles touchaient quelque chose, un petit cercle au colorie de la bulle apparaissait l'espace d'un instant. Il s'agissait là que d'un simple charme pour amuser les jeunes enfants. Et à voir la tête d'Harry, cela en avait valu largement le coup. Il avait de grands yeux ronds remplis d'émerveillement et esquissait un large sourire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps. En fait, depuis la mort de ses parents. Moony était extrêmement heureux de son effet. Il voyait Harry s'amuser à regarder les jolies bulles colorés. Parfois, il tentait timidement d'en toucher une avec le bout de son doigt et lorsqu'il l'effleurait, elle éclatait avec de petites gouttelettes, laissant son doigt coloré de bleu. Moony le regarda fasciné, jusqu'à ce que la couleur ai finit par disparaître peu à peu de son doigt.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes disparues, ainsi que les tâches multicolores, Lupin coucha le petit toujours en extase. Et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Après l'avoir bordé tendrement et s'être assurer qu'il dormait bien, Remus sorti de l'infirmerie pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. Il devait le rejoindre pour obtenir plus d'information au sujet de Sirius et de comment cela c'était passé. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille, il donna le mot de passe ''bonbon aux citrons'' et se laissa monter par l'escalier tournant. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et après invitation, y pénétra.

.- Bonsoir Remus! Assoyez-vous je vous pris, intima Dumbledore.

Sur cette demande, il s'assit à côté de McGonagall et à l'opposé de Rogue, eux aussi voulant avoir des informations concernant la présumée innocence de Sirius.

.- Comment cela s'est-il passé avec Harry? Questionna pour commencer le vieil homme. Bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse ayant remarqué son large sourire en rentrant.

.- Ça c'est très bien passé, sauf peut-être au début. Il m'a demandé pourquoi il était un monstre. Son oncle et sa tante le considéraient comme tel, un anormal. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'il était un sorcier et j'ai dû le lui dire. Au début, il ne voulait pas y croire. Sûrement que les Dursley lui ont dit que la magie n'existait pas. Il a finit par céder, suite à une petite démonstration de ma part, termina Remus plus joyeusement.

.- Que lui avez-vous montré? Demanda Albus. les yeux pétillant.

.- Le charme des bulles colorés, répondit-il.

Le professeur Rogue roula des yeux et le visage de Minerva laissa passer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

.- Comment a-t-il réagi aux bulles? Demanda-t-elle.

.- En fait, il a très bien réagis. Il était tout émerveillé et fasciné en même temps. Vous auriez dû le voir lorsqu'il a touché une bulle et regardé son doigt teinté de bleu ensuite ! C'était une vraie joie de le voir ainsi, si insouciant, contrairement à comment il agissait, s'emballa Moony.

.- On pourrait peut-être parler de ce pourquoi on était venu…maintenant qu'il a finit de venter les déboires d'un gamin face à des bulles de couleurs? Lança Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

.- Cela lui valut une fois de plus des regards noir de la part de Remus et McGonnagall, suivis de celui plein d'avertissement de Dumbledore.

.- Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai été voir Fudge afin d'obtenir une entrevue avec Sirius, commença Dumbledore. Il a été dur de le convaincre, mais j'ai toutefois réussi en lui disant que j'avais du nouveau dans l'affaire Black. Sans parler qu'il me le devait bien ! Alors on s'est rendu tout les deux à Azkaban pour le rencontrer.

Il fit une courte pause pour rencontrer les visages pleins d'appréhensions qui lui faisait face.

.- Il a confirmé tout ce qu'Harry a dit un peu plus tôt. Il a affirmé qu'il n'était pas le gardien des Potter, le véritable étant Peter. Ils auraient inter changé pour faire un coup de bluff à Voldemort. Ce dernier aurait poursuivit Peter sans savoir que ce n'était pas le véritable meurtrier de tous ces moldus. C'était Peter le responsable ! Et dire qu'il ne l'a même pas tué ! D'après lui, il s'aurait tranché le doigt tout juste avant de se transformer en rat et de partir par les égouts. Ce qui voudrait dire que Sirius est innocent et que le coupable est toujours en liberté. Finalement, j'ai convaincu Fudge de lui faire un procès dès demain matin.

.- Alors, il est réellement innocent? Il l'était pendant tout ce temps et personne ne l'a cru ? Souffla Remus.

.- Ça m'en à tout l'air, Remus. Pourtant, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui le croyait qui n'était autre qu'Harry. Sans lui, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de pouvoir s'en sortir et de recouvrer sa liberté, termina Albus plus joyeusement.

.- A-t-il réellement des chances de s'en sortir? Demanda Minerva.

.- Oui, il a toutes ses chances de gagner son procès. Après tout, il sera soumis au Véritasérum puisque Pettigrow ne sera pas là pour confirmer ou démentir ses dires. Il aura aussi besoin de vous tous, pour venir témoigner pour lui.

On entendit alors le maître des potions pousser un grognement.

.- Très bien, mais qui va s'occuper d'Harry?

.- Je crois que puisque nous y allons tous, Hagrid est le meilleur choix.

.- Harry ne risque-t-il pas d'avoir peur de lui, se risqua la professeur McGonagall.

.- Si je lui explique qui il est et qu'il ne risque rien, je crois que cela peut toujours aller, dit pensivement Remus . Mais, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment allait Sirius ! Après tout ce temps passé à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs…

.- Il va étonnement bien malgré leur présence. On dirait qu'il n'a presque pas subi leurs effets alors que d'autres, au bout de seulement quelques jours, ont déjà perdu la raison ou la volonté de vivre. Sur ce, il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher, pour être en pleine forme demain matin! Termina le directeur, mettant fin à la discussion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au petit matin, Remus alla réveiller Harry pour être prêt pour le procès de son ami. Il lui fit prendre rapidement son petit déjeuner et l'habilla. Maintenant, il devait lui expliquer qu'il devrait passer la journée avec Hagrid.

.- Harry, tu vas devoir passer la journée avec un de mes amis. Il s'appelle Hagrid et il prendra bien soin de toi. Tu n'as aucunement besoin d'avoir peur avec lui, commença Remus.

Harry baissa la tête et refusa de rencontrer son regard. Se demandant pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Lupin lui demanda ce qu'il se passa. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Alors il lui prit le menton pour faire relever sa tête pour avoir un contact visuel avec le petit.

.- Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas? Le supplia Remus.

.- Tu ne veux plus de moi? C'est parce que je suis un monstre c'est ça? Répondit tristement Harry, ce qui fendit le cœur à l'homme présent.

.- Bien sûr que non Harry! C'est juste parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire aujourd'hui et que je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Et tu n'es absolument pas un monstre, sors-toi cette idiotie de la tête ! S'exclama Remus.

Il aurait bien voulu dire à Harry la vraie raison, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire une fausse joie, au cas ou Sirius ne serait pas réhabilité.

Harry se sentit soulager qu'il veuille toujours bien de lui. Ils purent alors se diriger à l'extérieur vers une cabane à la lisière de la forêt. Dès qu'il vit le demi géant, il recula d'un pas, tout en se rapprochant de Moony.

.- Harry, je te présente Hagrid. C'est lui qui va passer la journée avec toi. Il est très gentil ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis même persuadé que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser avec lui.

.- Bonjour Harry! Lui dit gentiment et avec émotion Hagrid.

Ces simples mots semblaient le rassurer ainsi que la confiance que mettait Moony en lui. Il lui répondit par un faible bonjour à son tour, tout en se dirigeant timidement vers le demi géant. Et sur ce, Remus les laissa tous les deux faire connaissance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On était maintenant rendu à la fin de l'après-midi. Toutes les personnes présente attendaient anxieusement et avec impatience les membres du jury revenir avec le résultat du procès. Et lorsqu'ils furent de nouveaux là, le silence oppressant régnait dans la salle de tribunal.

.- M. Black, levez-vous je vous pris, lui demanda le premier ministre.

Sirius Black se leva lentement, craignant de devoir retourner à Azkaban. Ces deux années emprisonner là-bas ne l'avait pas épargné.

Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, son visage était rendu émacié et blême, ses cheveux étaient longs et ternes. Il espérait plus que tout retrouver sa liberté et s'occuper de ce qu'il aurait dû normalement faire à la mort de son meilleur ami : son filleul. Il avait tenu le coup jusqu'à présent avec l'unique pensée de se venger de Peter et de prendre la garde de Harry. N'étant pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs ne purent lui enlever.

Maintenant, il possédait une seconde chance grâce à un informateur inconnu qui, à ce qu'on dit, aurait la confiance de Dumbledore. Sirius se demandait bien qui avait pu savoir qu'il était innocent. Personne, mise à part lui, les Potter et Pettigrow n'était au courant du changement de gardien du secret. Les Potter étant désormais morts, ce ne serait sûrement pas le rat qui irait avouer sa propre culpabilité! Surtout qu'il prétendait être mort le lendemain d'Halloween deux ans plus tôt. Les paroles qui seront dites sous peu détermineront son avenir : la liberté ou pire encore, l'emprisonnement à vie…

.- Pour tous les chefs d'accusations de traîtrise contre les Potter, du meurtres des douze moldus et de Peter Pettigrow, l'accuser est déclaré : Non coupable, déclara Fudge.

Sirius respira un bon coup, ne s'ayant même pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Il était fou de joie! Il était enfin libre! Son visage, creusé par la faim et la fatigue, ornait à présent un large sourire qui en disait long sur la joie et le soulagement qu'il ressentait.

.- Pour avoir été emprisonné à tort, il recevra une compensation de 10 000 galions ainsi qu'une maison.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule et unique chose pour qu'il soit totalement comblé et euphorique. Et cette chose s'en venait, il l'espérait.

.- Il recevra également la garde de Harry Potter, puisqu'il en est le parrain, termina Cornélius Fudge.

C'était à ces derniers mots que Sirius se mit à sauter de joie partout dans le tribunal. Il serrait la main de n'importe qui et lorsqu'il fut à côté de Remus, il le prit dans une forte étreinte partagée par celui-ci. Il sauta même dans les bras de Dumbledore, au plus grand amusement de ce dernier. Et à la plus grande consternation des journalistes présent.

Après le long moment d'euphorie passé, ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers l'extérieur. Les journalistes n'arrêtait pas de l'assaillirent de questions. Une fois enfin libre de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, Sirius se retourna vers Remus et Albus pour les questionner.

.- Alors, allez-vous enfin me dire qui est mon mystérieux sauveur à qui je dois ma liberté? J'aimerais le remercier personnellement pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je lui doit tant, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

.- Ne vous en faites pas Sirius, vous le verrez tout à l'heure. Il est présentement à Poudlard et je suis persuadé qu'il sera extrêmement heureux de vous voir, ajouta malicieusement le directeur.

.- Mais avant toute chose, je crois qu'un bon repas ne te feras pas de tord. Sans parler d'une bon bain et de nouveaux vêtements. Je suis sûre que tu voudrais être plus présentable que dans cette tenue d'Azkaban, le taquina Remus.

.- Alors allons-y rapidement! Ajouta l'ancien détenu le moins du monde offensé.

.- Sirius dévora presque tout ce qui lui passait sous la dent, dévalisant par là le garde-manger de son hôte, Remus. Ensuite, il prit une longue douche chaude pour détendre et relaxé tous ses muscles, se rasa de près et coupa ses cheveux afin de se rendre présentable. Pour terminer, il emprunta des vêtements à son ami. Voilà une transformation réussie! Il paraissait être un nouvel homme.

Enfin prêt, ils transplanèrent tous vers Prés-au-Lard et se dirigèrent à Poudlard. Sirius brûlait d'impatience de rencontrer enfin son « héros » . Une fois rentré dans le parc de l'école, Albus s'arrêta quelques instants avant de déclarer :

.- Je crois qu'il est derrière la cabane de Hagrid avec celui-ci, dit-il, les yeux pétillants.

.- Enfin prêt à rencontrer cette personne Patmol? Demanda joyeusement Remus.

.- Plus que jamais Moony!

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils allèrent assez rapidement (sous l'empressement de Sirius) derrières la cabane en bois rond d'Hagrid. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient voir que le dos du demi géant.

.- Bonjour Hagrid! Le salua Dumbledore.

.- Oh! Bonjour monsieur le directeur, dit-il tout en se retournant.

Dans ses bras se tenait Harry, toujours amusé par la drôle de créature qu'il venait de voir.

.- Patmol, voici ton merveilleux petit sauveur à qui tu dois ta liberté, dit Remus

Les deux concerné se figèrent, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Sirius le reconnu tout de suite avec ses cheveux en bataille…ceux de son père. Par contre, il avait les yeux émeraude de sa mère.

En attendant le nom de Patmol, Harry le reconnu immédiatement. Celui qu'il voulait voir, plus que tout au monde, était à présent devant lui. Chacun regardait intensément l'autre sans plus oser bouger…

À suivre…

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Faites moi-le savoir en m'envoyant une belle petite review. Ce qui serait grandement apprécié. 

Sondages : Est-ce que préféreriez qu'ils habites près des sorciers, des moldus ou dans un endroits isolé?

Si vous avez des commentaires, des idées ou des suggestions (autres que d'écrire plus vite, ce que je vais essayer de m'améliorer sous les harcèlements d'Ilys) vous n'avez qu'à me les dires par review.

N'oublier pas d'aller lire mon one-shot dès qu'il seras publier.

Une dernière petite question pour vous. Est-ce qu'il y a des gars qui lis ma fic ou seulement des filles? C'est Ilys qui m'avait posée cette question et je n'avais pas pu lui répondre.

Bizous à tous et au prochain chapitre!


	7. Nouvelle demeure

Bonjour à tous! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet ÉNORME retard. Mais avec la fin des examens au mois de mai et du travaille d'été que j'ai trouvé par la suite, ce n'est pas évident de trouvé assez de temps pour écrire. Mais dernièrement j'y ai mis un gros effort pour terminer ce chapitre au détriment de ma lecture du sixième tome, alors ça veut tout dire… Au moins en contrepartie de cette attente, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres.

Pour le sondage effectué au chapitre 6, les avis étaient très serré, voir même égal. Vous trouverez le résultat en lisant ce chapitre. Le sondage portait, je le rappelle, où est-ce qu'ils iraient vivre. Chez les sorciers, les moldus, un entre les deux et isolé ou pas. Je vous remercie tous pour vos idées et suggestion concernant ce sondage. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

Sur ce je ne vous ferez pas attendre encore plus longtemps, alors bonne lecture!

**Auteur:** Nymphodora Tonks. Nymphe pour faire plus court et surnommé par Ilys et AD vs AV la Prêtresse du sadisme. (je me demande bien pourquoi? Va voir c'est fin de chap et revient avec un sourire tout innocent….)

**Disclaimers :** Tout est à J.K.R. pour ce qui est des perso et de l'histoire en générale, mais cette fic et ses idées m'appartient.

**Notes 1 : **Je voudrais dire un gros merci pour tout à celle que je considère comme ma grande sœur et qui est ma bêta, c'est-à-dire Tanuki Lady.

**Notes 2 : **Je remercie également mes harceleuses professionnel, c'est-à-dire à ma petite Ilys adoré et à mon ti raton de grande sœur, Tanuki Lady. Qui m'ont poussé à écrire plus vite et à m'encourager.

**

* * *

**

RAR

**Naughty baby: **Ben pour ta suite exiger, elle est enfin là, mais avec beaucoup de retard j'en convient. Pour les question du ministère pour Sirius, si je les aurais mis ça l'aurait été trop long et ça me tentait pas d'écrire ça, pis de toute facon ca l'aurait été un résumé de ce qu'il avait été dit dans le tome trois. Bien sûr que je fais exprès pour finir mes fin de chap comme ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ; p Merci pour tes beaux compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Bizous ma tite cousine préféré!xxx

**Ilys :** Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçu après ce long moment d'attente. C'est vrai que sirichou d'amour est trop génial et tu va en être servie dans ce chapitre, puisqu'il est très présent et fait des scène toute mimi avec Harry. Merci pour tous tes compliments ( me sent rougir). C'est vrai que le coup de la chauve-souris huileuse c'était trop drôle, je me suis amuser à l'écrire aussi. C'est pas ma faute pour ton malheureux clavier qui souffre de ton disfonctionnement de la glande salivaire. Tu n'as juste qu'à mieux te controler en présence de Sirius et si tu t'es mis à l'inonder dans le chap 6, alors qu'il n'était pas beaucoup présent, je n'ose m'imaginer ce que ce sera dans celui-ci…. Bien sûr que ses cheveux sont encore long. Il les avait déjà long avant alors imagine leur état après 3 ans d'emprisonnement sans soin approprié… Alors en les coupant un peu, il les rafraichi et les rend encore plus beau. Pour ce qui est de cet immondice de Queudver, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : tu verras :p Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te dire à l'avance ce qui va se passer par la suite dans ma fic! Surpassé AD dans les fin sadique? va voir ses fins de chap fort possible et même sûr et certain! Pour ta mort à cause de mes fins, je ne peux pas vraiment y faire de quoi… Alors comme ça je possède bien mon titre de la prêtresse du sadisme? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux bien parler Nymphe va voir la fin du chap 7 Non vraiment pas….se voit affubler d'une auréole hypocrite sur sa tête agrémenter d'un sourire innocent… Pour ton avis du sondage, c'est ce que je vais faire, mais ils ne seront pas aussi isolé que les Weasley. C'est vrai que ca serait drôle de voir Sirius faire plein de bourde en présence de moldus… Bien sûr que ça m'a fait plaisir ta longue review, j'adore trop en recevoir (comme tous les auteurs d'ailleurs…lol). Pour plus de Siri, je crois que tu vas bien servie dans ce chap avec toutes les scènes mimi entre lui et Harry ( fait attention à ton clavier… ; p )

Bizous ma tite Ilys adoré et à la prochaine sur msn! xxx

**Elmire :** Pour ta réponse au sondage, je vais faire quasiment ce que tu as répondu, sauf qu'il sera un peu plus près de moldu que des sorciers. Je suis contente que le chap t'ai plu. En fait oui le chapitre avait été corrigé, mais les fautes se sont sûrement glisser par la correction automatique de word, parce que avant il n'y avait pas eu autant de fautes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ai pu se passer autrement, mais sois sûr que je vais y faire plus attention et bien relire avant de le publier.

Bizous!

**Severafan : **Si je les ferais habiter proche de chez les Durlsey, ils continueraient à en profiter pour le martyriser et Harry ne pourrais pas se remettre de ses années de maltraitance passé là. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ils vont être dans un village moldus, mais ils ne seront pas top loin des sorciers non plus. Bizous!

**Tanuki Lady :** Rougis sous tous ces beaux compliments Merci beaucoup mon ti raton. Pour une longue retrouvaille entre Sirius et Harry tu as pu déjà le lire en étant ma bêta et j'espère que tu l'ais aimé et trouvé ça tout mimi. Pour le défoulement sur le sac de service, il y en aura pas dans ce chapitre-ci, mais ce n'et qu'une partie remise à un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres en imaginant ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir lui faire subir….NIAK! NIAK! NIAK! Pour le début de la revanche, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais il s'en vient sourire diabolique en préparant ses idées de tortures…

Bizous ma grande sœur d'amour! xxx

**Thamril :** En fait non, je n'ai pas du tout honte de finir mon chap comme ça et encore moins celui-ci…. Alors voici la suite! Bizous!

**Dark Amethyste :** Je suis contente que tu m'ais finalement écrit une review, ça me fait très plaisir. Ça me touche que tu ressentes autant d'émotion en lisant ma fic, j'essaie de faire ça le plus réelle possible avec toutes les émotions. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments se met à rougir ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir ce que l'on écrit est aimé et apprécié. Pour la réaction de Siri d'amour et de Ryry, tu ne seras pas déçu ( enfin je l'espère) parce que ce sera tout mimi et atttendrissant. En fait oui Harry va habiter avec Sirius ET Remus, tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre . . En fait oui je suis d'accord avec toi, malgré qu'il soit encore un peu jeune il fera ses études chez les moldus. Il vivra dans le monde moldus pour être plus ''normal'' comme tu dis, mais surtout pour ne pas être constamment harceler par les journaliste et les fans. Mais il va aussi connaître le monde sorcier bien entendu et il n'en sera pas trop éloigné. Je suis aussi d'accord sur le fait qu'en étant isolé, il ne pourra pas s'habituer à la présence de d'autre personne et va augmenter sa crainte des inconnus.

Bye bye et bizous!

**The-insane-demon :** Je suis contente que tu t'ais bien marré avec la chauve-souris huileuse, c'était bien mon intention .. Je suis désolé pour ta suggestion, mais il sera plus près des moldus que des sorciers, mais ca veut pas dire qu'il ne pourra pas se faire des amis parmi eux. Alors pour la suite : la voici

Bizous mon ti démon adoré!

**Yotma :** C'est bien vrai que les chose s'améliore pour Harry et de plus en plus. Il ne sera pas dans un endroit isolé, mais plutot dans un endroit assez tranquille pour ne pas être trop dérangé et avoir quand même une vie social. En vivant dans le monde moldu, il n'aura pas en effet la grosse tête, puisqu'il ne va y avoir personnes pour l'idolâtrer. Il pourra ainsi avoir une enfance à peu près normal avec Sirius et Remus. Bizous!

**Misspotter95 :** C'est sûr que c'est trop mimi la réaction de Harry face à Sirius, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus attendrissant. Et pour ta réponse à mon sondage, tu ne seras pas déçue puisqu'il va habiter dans le monde moldu. Et voici la suite! Bizous!

**San Dawn : **Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! C'est que le coup de la chauve-souris huileuse était trop drôle, j'ai même aimé l'écrire, j'adore trop m'en prendre à Rogue sourire sadique. Désolé, mais Harry ne va pas habiter chez les sorciers, il serait trop harceler par eux à cause de sa célébrité et il pourra tout aussi bien se faire des amis parmi les moldus. Bizous!

**Une fan de fanfic :** Merci de me dire que c'est bien écrit . Par contre Harry va habiter chez les moldus, mais ne seras pas trop éloigné des sorciers. Leur maison sera assez grande ( surtout quand c'est le ministère qui paye…). Pour Dobby ce sera impossible, puisqu'il est tourjours au service des Malfoy. Et tu sera heureuse en apprenant qu'en effet Sirius et Remus vont habiter ensemble et élever Harry. Bizous!

**Suppy :** lol alors la voilà la suite après tout ce temps! Je suis contente que tu adores ma fic, mais Harry va habiter parmi les moldus et non les sorciers. Bizous!

**Danielove :** En fait ce sera impossible que la maison de Sirius sois près de celle de Remus! En fait ils vont habiter ensembles pour pouvoir mieux élever et prendre soin de Harry. Bizous!

**Debo :** En fait oui ça m'amuse de terminer mes chapitres comme ça, surtout au moment des retrouvailles qui sera super mimi comme tu dis. Mais ne suis-je pas surnommé la Prêtresse du sadisme après tout? ; p Pour ta réponse au sondage, s'ils étaient isolé de tout, Harry ne pourrais pas surmonter ses peurs et son manque de confiance envers les adultes. Mais ils ne seront pas non plus envahi pas les voisins. Pour la vitesse de parution je suis désolé, mais comme je l'ai déjà mentionné plus haut, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire malheureusement. Je suis super contente que tu l'ais trouvé super ce chapitre et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi .. Alors comme ça tu riais toute seule devant ton ordi sous le coup de la chauve-souris huileuse et tes parents te demandant le pourquoi lollll trop drôle. Moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent de rire toute seule devant l'ordi et les autres me demandant ce qu'il y a de drôle lol. Super si tu as aimés la scène avec les bulles..

Merci pour tes encouragement et gros bizous!

**Thealie :** Pour ta suggestion pour le sondage, non tu n'es pas difficile, puisque c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre. Désolé de t'avoir brisé le cœur en coupant mon chapitre 6 comme ça. J'espère que tu as eu le temps de t'en remettre parce que celui là, je dois le dire n'est pas vraiment mieux….sourire sadique Tu ne vas pas être déçu par contre, parce qu'il y a encore plus du Sirius dans ce chap et plein de scène toute mimi avec Harry. ET merci aussi pour accepter le retard de publication, je fais ce que je peux pour écrire, mais c'est pas évident avec la job. Bizous ma tite puce!

**Helene 84 : **Pour ta réponse au sondage, oui il va être en contact permanant avec des sorciers, puisqu'il va habiter avec Sirius et Remus. Comment je joue sur les mots? lol En fait c sûr qu'en vivant avec eux, il ne sera pas un novice en ce qui concerne le monde de la magie. Il va habiter chez les moldus, mais ca ne veut pas dire que tout sera fait de facon moldu chez eux. Je suis super contente que tu m'ais mise dans tes alertes et favoris, ça me fait très plaisir. Bizous!

**Emihawk :** C'est super si tu as commencer à la lire et que tu l'as trouvé bonne, j'espère que malgré le temps que ça l'a pris tu seras toujours là. Bizous!

**Trinity : **C'est super si t'adore ma fic et c'est vrai que Harry est tout mimi et continu encore de l'être : D Oui c'est vrai, je te l'accorde que je suis sadique de terminer comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'aime trop ça….J'espère juste que tu n'es pas morte d'impatience depuis le temps… Tu n'as pas en t'en faire pour ta review de mon one-shot, ce n'est pas grave du tout et tu es toute pardonné .. Bizous!

**Florilège :** Ouais c'est poche quand les authors alert ne fonctionne pas, c'est frustrant même, entk. Alors tu t'es bien marrer avec la chauve-souris huileuse? C'est cool ca, et à peu près tout le monde à trouvé ce bout très drôle et j'en suis contente parce que c'était le but recherché, sans parler de sa réaction et des surnoms pour les autres. C'est vrai que la scène avec les bulles coloré était à craquer et j'aurais bien aimée voir ca en dessin, ça l'aurait été trop chou! Pour Ilys et le retour de Sirius, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire; je plains son clavier de ses maltraitances pas des séances de trouble de la glande salivaire… Bien sûr que je suis au courant que je ne suis qu'une grosse sadique, mais à bien y penser, non puisque je suis le sadisme même… Alors ma survie doit être bien mince si tu la dépendais de la rapidité de la publication du chap 7….Pour ta réponse à mon sondage, je vais faire comme tu l'avais dit, sois pas isolé et chez les moldus, mais ils ne seront pas trop loin non plus des sorciers. En fait non tu ne m'avais pas envoyé tes photos. Alors bizous ma tite flo et j'ai hâte de pouvoir de reparlé à nouveau sur msn!

**Cla.Remus02 :** Je suis super heureuse que tu adores ma fic rougis sous les compliments Harry va bien habiter pas loin des sorciers, mais chez les moldus… j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop mélangé : p entk tu pourras le constater toi-même dans ce chap. C'est vrai que c fait plaisir de voir notre ti Siri adoré libre et surtout innoncenté. Bizous!

**La Folleuh :** Je suis heureuse que tu ais pu retrouver ma fic . et que tu l'aimes. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur le fait que c'est trop mignon et ce le sera encore plus dans ce chapitre… Pour ta suggestion au sondage, je vais faire comme tu l'avais dit, c'est-à-dire prêt de moldus et des sorciers. Et merci pour ta réponse à ma question dans ma bio sur les groupes sanguins dans les mangas. . Et la voilà enfin la suite! Bizous!

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Je suis contente que mes fic te plaisent autant! Pour les fins sadique de mes chapitres, tu fais bien de commencer à y être habituer, puisque ce n'est vraiment pas fini… Les autres devraient suivre ton exemple lol. Je dois avouer que j'aime trop ca terminer mes chap comme ca… C'est vrai que ce serait trop chou de voir Harry lui dire son nom et lui sauter dans les bras, mais tu vas bien voir ce qui va se passer en allant lire le chap. Pour ta réponse à mon sondage, en fait je vais faire exactement comme tu l'avais dit ; P. Je suis trop heureuse que tu sois devenue une lectrice officielle de toutes mes fic, bientôt il va y avoir des ones-shot et des song-fic qui vont apparaître une fois écrite  . gros bizous!  
**lunathelunatic :** C'est cool que tu ais aimé le coup du sauvonc Sirius! Mais en fait ce ne seras pas chien ou loup comme tu disais pour Remus et va pouvoir voir pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre. Bizous!

Un gros merci aussi pour vos encouragement et vos reviews à : **Elaur**, **Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell,** **Onarluca,** **Yami Shino,** **angel,** **Yumi4,** **lolo.** **Luna051,** **inconue,** **underphoenix,** **Drackyumi,** **Kitsune-Maeda.** Ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes.

* * *

-oooo-

**Une autre vie **

**Chapitre 7**

**Nouvelle demeure**

-oooo-

.- Harry? Parvient à articuler Sirius suite à un long moment de silence.

.- Patmol? Demanda timidement Harry.

.- Oui, c'est bien moi…Oh Harry! Répondit l'animagus avant de faire un pas vers l'avant, peu sûr de lui.

Maintenant, Harry gigotait vivement dans les bras d'Hagrid, ce qui le força à le déposer à terre. Immédiatement, il avança vers Sirius; lentement au début, puis il se mit a trottiner avec plus d'assurance, aussi vite que ses deux petites jambes le lui permettaient. Patmol aussi se mit à courir et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se laissa tomber à genoux en ouvrant les bras et ce ne fut pas long pour que le petit vienne s'y blottir. L'émotion était si intense pour les deux présents qu'ils fondirent en larmes, heureux de se retrouver enfin. Son Harry! Son filleul! Son propre petit fils l'avait libéré de prison! Sirius n'arrivait tout simplement pas y croire! Il était tellement content de le revoir après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé en deux ans. Désormais, il pourrait prendre soin de lui, avoir sa garde tel que convenu suite à la mort de son meilleur ami et de sa femme.

De son côté, Harry le reconnaissait, même s'il ne se souvenait que vaguement de lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait déjà tant! Jamais Patmol n'oserait lui faire de mal intentionnellement. En voyant comment il venait de l'accueillir, cela lui fit chaud au cœur. C'était plus que merveilleux! Quelqu'un voulait réellement de lui, sans aucune hésitation. Et bien qu'il porte une grande confiance en Moony et qu'il l'aimait bien, ce n'était pas la même chose avec Patmol. Avec lui, c'était différent. Harry ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais c'était ainsi et il n'y pouvait rien. De toute façon, il ne voulait rien changer à cela. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley, il se sentait nettement mieux. Il n'avait plus peur. Il ne recevait plus d'ordres ni te tâches mesquines à accomplir. Et le plus important, c'est qu'il ne se ferait plus punir pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais bien qu'il fût assez confiant des gens avec qui il se trouvait, il demeurait craintif et encore sur ses gardes. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver…pour Harry, il faut toujours envisager le pire…

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment; l'un tenant fermement l'autre, de peur qu'il s'évapore ou que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve. Sirius se leva finalement en retenant toujours Harry contre lui. Le petit ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il entourait ses bras autour du coup de l'homme et ses jambes se nouaient autour de sa taille. De toute façon, même Sirius ne voulait pas le laisser aller. Sa liberté le rapprochait désormais de l'être qu'il aimait le plus, qu'il souhaitait le plus s'occuper et ce, avec grand bonheur. Il aimait vraiment le petit, et non juste parce qu'il formait un lien avec son défunt ami. Sirius se retourna vers les autres personnes auquel il devait sa liberté et décrocha un immense sourire.

.- Merci, vraiment merci pour tout! Sans vous, je serais encore en train de croupir en prison et je n'aurais pas pu retrouver mon petit Harry, les gratifia Patmol.

À l'entente de ces mots, Rogue poussa un grognement, signe de son exaspération totale envers Sirius, en roulant les yeux vers le ciel. Il tourna ensuite les talons et parti d'un pas rapide, en direction de son cachot sombre et humide où l'attendait ses potions. Le relâché ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde de ce départ précipité et détourna son regard vers les autres. Une question le titillait à présent que l'euphorie était passée...

.- J'aimerais savoir une chose… Comment se fait-il qu'Harry soit à Poudlard et non chez son oncle et sa tante, comme cela aurait du être ?

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Minerva et Remus affichèrent une grimace tandis que l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Dumbledore disparue complètement. Harry, à la mention de son oncle et de sa tante, se raidi dans les bras de Sirius et enfoui son visage dans le coup de l'ex-prisonnier, n'osant plus bouger. La dure réalité venait de refaire surface. Il savait très bien qu'il devait faire attention à ses faits et gestes pour ne pas être sévèrement punis lorsqu'il retournerait là-bas, chez sa « famille ». Quoiqu'il fasse, il savait qu'il serait puni de toute façon. Ce n'est que l'ampleurdu châtiment qui différerait. Alors, il serait plus prudent pour lui de se tenir tranquille et de ne pas trop se faire remarquer…

Sirius fronça les sourcils, inquiet face à leurs réactions.

.- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

.- Nous ferions mieux d'aller en discuter à mon bureau. Mais avant toute chose, nous devrions transporter Harry à son lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu, déclara le directeur d'un ton sérieux.

Sur ce, ils parcoururent le parc de l'école suivi d'un dédale de couloirs pour se rendre jusqu'à l'aile hospitalière de l'école.

.- À l'infirmerie? Par Merlin! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry peut bien faire à l'infirmerie? S'enquit Sirius d'une voix étranglée et très inquiète.

.- Nous t'expliquerons plus tard, Sirius, lorsque nous serons à mon bureau, répondit sérieusement le vieil homme. Ce qui fit craindre le pire à l'ex-détenu qui resserra la prise sur le petit corps blotti contre lui.

Mme Pomfresh dirigea Sirius vers le lit et s'apprêta à prendre le gamin pour l'y déposer. Mais à peine eut-elle mise ses mains sur sa taille de l'enfant que celui-ci resserra sa prise sur son parrain, le visage toujours enfoui dans la nuque de l'homme. Apeuré, il ne voyait pas qui souhaitait le prendre. Il avait encore en mémoire son oncle et sa tante et craignait que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui voulait l'arracher des bras protecteurs et aimant de Patmol.

Face à son comportement, la matrone des lieux arrêta son geste un instant puis réessaya, faisant outre de sa réaction. La suite des événements ne tarda pas à se faire savoir. Sentant la prise sur sa taille devenir plus forte, tirée par derrière contre son gré, il resserra encore son étreinte. C'est ainsi que Sirius en eut la respiration coupée. Ce dernier était mort d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension envers son filleul. Il tenta, lui aussi, de lui faire relâcher l'emprise autour de son cou afin de parvenir à respirer à nouveau. Envahi par toutes ses mains contraignantes dont il était terrifié, Harry ne vis qu'une solution possible : les repousser. À peine eut-il songé à cela, une onde de magie surgi de son corps, propulsant Pompom dans les airs. Heureusement, son atterrissage, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se fit en douceur par les bons réflexes de Dumbledore. Rapidement, ce dernier avait fait apparaître des cousins et réduit sa vitesse de vol.

. - Non, s'il te plait oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, ne me faite pas de mal!

À présent, il tremblait si fort que tous portaient sur lui un regard effaré. Minerva sentie même quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Sirius, lui, regardait le petit, horrifié par sa réaction. Il venait de comprendre, en gros, pourquoi il n'était plus chez les Dursley : ils le battaient! Le moment de stupeur passé, Sirius reprit ses esprits en essayant de calmer le petit Potter. Il lui frottait le dos en des mouvements circulaire tout en s'installant dans la chaise berçante qui venait d'apparaître à cette intention. Sirius lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à son oreille si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Harry commença à se détendre, relâchant sa forte emprise sur l'ex-détenu, au plus grand soulagement de celui-ci.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la respiration d'Harry se fit plus calme et régulière : il venait de s'endormir dans les bras chauds et rassurants de son parrain.

Voyant qu'il s'était endormi, le directeur leur proposa de rejoindre finalement son bureau.

.- Je refuse de le quitter comme ça! S'il se réveille, il risque d'être désorienté et il va paniquer! Je veux être présent pour lui à son réveil et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, leur dit Sirius avec détermination.

.- Patmol, ne crois-tu pas que tu risquerais de le réveiller avec tes hurlements de colères? Puisque ce qui te sera révélé risque fort de te mettre de mauvaise humeur. Je te connais bien, tu risques de t'emporter au-delà des mots. Et ce ne sont pas des choses que le petit à besoin d'entendre,lui expliqua patiemment Remus, connaissant le caractère de feu et la spontanéité de son ami.

.- Mais je veux être là pour lui à son réveil ! Rien ne m'y empêchera, gémit l'animagus avec conviction.

.- Cela ne sera pas long, Sirius, lui promis Dumbledore. Je vais même lui jeter un sort de sommeil pour être sûr qu'il ne se réveille pas en votre absence. Ainsi, peut-être pourra-t-il se détendre et vous aussi.

Il s'exécuta à la suite de ses paroles et tous purent enfin partir en direction du bureau directorial, non sans un dernier regard inquiet de la part de Sirius. Mais, le parrain voulait avoir des explications concernant son filleul qu'il du se résigner, à contrecœur, à quitter la pièce d'un pas lourd.

Ils marchèrent dans les dédales des couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille de pierre, le temps de donner le mot de passe. Une fois bien assis, la discussion commença, ainsi que les explications nécessaires. D'abord, ils révélèrent comment ils lui ont porté secours et dans quels circonstances (en lui sauvant la vie par le fait même). Suivi ensuite du réveil du petit et ses réactions craintives…pour terminer par leurs conséquences. Harry en souffrait sur plusieurs plans; sur sa magie, sur son état psychologique et bien sur, de son manque de confiance envers les adultes. Sirius appris même comment Harry s'y était pris pour le libérer de prison (a l'aide d'une fuite inexpliquée). Au fur et à mesure des éclaircissements, Sirius devenait une véritable bombe à retardement! Sa colère augmentait avec force envers les Dursley, se doutant bien de ce qu'ils ont pu OSER faire à son petit filleul, âgée de trois ans à peine. Mais il ne portait pas le blâme seulement sur cette famille odieuse. Il était aussi en colère contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir placé là, à la mort des parents du petit, ce qu'il fit savoir haut et fort !

.- NON MAIS COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU L'EMMENER LÀ-BAS SACHANT PERTINEMENT QUE LILY ET SA SŒUR SE DÉTESTAIT? ELLE EXCÈCRE TOUT CE QUI TOUCHE À LA MAGIE ET VOUS, VOUS L'AVEZ ENVOYÉ LÀ? C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE SI HARRY EST DANS CETTE ÉTAT! IL N'A QUE TROIS ANS MERDE! IL LUI FAUDRA BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS POUR APPRENDRE À AGIR COMME UN GAMIN DE SON ÂGE, DE VOULOIR S'AMUSER SANS AVOIR PEUR D'UN QUELCONQUE RISQUE DE REPRÉSAILLE PAR LA SUITE. ET CECI N'EST QUE LA SURFACE DE L'ICEBERG! NOUS NE SAVONS PAS ENTIÈREMENT CE QU'ILS LUI ON FAIT SUBIR COMME TORTURE PHYSIQUE ET MENTAL. TOUT CELA PAR VOTRE FAUTE DUMBLEDORE, POUR L'AVOIR ENVOYÉ CHEZ SES MOLDUS MONSTRUEUX.

Sur cette longue tirade de colère, il partie en claquant fortement la porte, laissant les autres occupant figés devant cet excès de colère. À son tour, Remus quitta les lieux aussi calmement que possible pour aller rejoindre Patmol avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises dans son état de colère justifié. À la place de la lueur habituelle dans ses yeux, on pouvait y voir une grande lassitude, rongée par le remord et la culpabilité. Pour l'apaiser, Fumseck se mit à chanter de joyeux trémolos réconfortant.

Remus se dépêcha de retrouver son ami qui se trouvait maintenant au bord du lac, tentant de mettre ses idées en ordre et surtout, calmer sa fureur. Lorsqu'il l'eu enfin rejoint, celui-ci s'était assis. Il fît de même, à ses côté, restant silencieux pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

.- Rem's…J'y arriverais jamais! Comment puis-je prendre soin de lui dans ses conditions, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu chez ces moldus? En plus, je sors de prison. Je sens encore l'effet des Détraqueurs sur moi et je fais toujours ces cauchemars subis pendant mon emprisonnement. Je n'ai plus rien à moi… comment est-ce que je pourrais arriver à m'occuper d'un gamin de trois ans? Je ne m'en sens pas capable! Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul!

Il avait dit tout ceci sur un ton désespéré et angoissé.

.- Sirius, tu vas être parfait, j'en suis totalement certain. Harry t'adore, il l'a bien démontré tout à l'heure en arrivant, malgré ce qu'il a vécu après ces jours-là. Je crois au contraire que cela va vous faire du bien à tous les deux d'être ensemble. Il pourra peut-être te faire oublier tes cauchemars et préoccupations d'Azkaban. Quand à toi, fais-lui oublier ces années de souffrance chez son horrible famille. Ne t'inquiète pas trop à propos de tout cela, je suis sûre que tu vas remplir ton rôle de parrain et de tuteur sans problème. Tu l'aimes, c'est ça le plus important.

.- Oui, je l'aime énormément même, là n'est pas le problème. J'ai peur de mal faire les choses. Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un enfant et encore moins s'il est jeune comme Harry. Je n'ai pas d'expérience en la matière, tu me connais. Je n'ai pas de patience, ni l'ombre d'une autorité quelconque…

.- Cela s'apprend avec le temps! Bien sûr il te faudra un certain moment d'adaptation, mais tout ira bien, j'en suis persuadé!

Il eut à nouveau un moment de silence où Sirius pensait à tout ce que Remus venait de lui dire. Et un petit quelque chose commença à germer dans son esprit, pour enfin arriver à terme.

.- Oh ! J'ai une idée! S'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

.- Quoi donc? Craignant le pire (en voyant la mine un peu trop réjouie ?) de son ami.

.- Tu pourrais venir habiter avec nous et m'aider à élever Harry! Avec ton calme et ta patience, on pourrait surmonter tout ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus! Et puis, toi aussi tu l'adore, alors ne dit pas le contraire!

.- Mais… je suis un loup-garou, je ne veux pas risquer de le blesser! se défendit Moony.

.- Il n'y aura aucun risque, puisque tu prends ta potion.et qu'on va écarter tous les dangers possible, alors aucun problème !

.- Mais…

.- Allons Moony! Fait-le pour moi! Fait-le surtout pour Harry! On va avoir besoin de ton aide, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. Je t'en supplie mon petit loup préféré! Finit-il avec un regard de chien battu, dont il avait le secret.

Remus, face à ce regard suppliant auquel il n'a jamais pu résister, abdiqua.

.- Très bien, Sirius, j'accepte ton offre. Je dois même avouer qu'elle me fait très plaisir. Il faut dire que je me suis habitué, durant ces quelques jours, à m'occuper de lui et j'ai adoré ça. J'aime vraiment ce petit et juste à songer que je pourrais le voir chaque jour me comble de bonheur! J'appréhendais tout ceci à vrai dire…parce que j'avais peur de ne plus le voir aussi souvent que je le voudrais, de ne pas être là pour lui comme il le faudrait... Mais tu me rassure grandement avec ton offre!

.- Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté. Et même sans cette offre, tu aurais pu venir le voir aussi souvent que tu l'aurais voulu.

.- Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, je crois qu'on peut aller rejoindre notre petit bonhomme avant qu'il ne se réveille.

.- Exact! J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé entre temps, dit-il anxieusement.

.- Avec le charme de sommeil de Dumbledore, je ne penserais pas. Au fait as-tu pensé à un endroit où habiter?

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler, tout en se dirigeant vers le château.

.- Ben…en fait, pas vraiment, mais je sais déjà dans quel genre d'endroit il est préférable de vivre. Lily aurait voulu qu'il connaisse le monde moldu et non juste sorcier. Mais pour les côtés pratiques, il vaudrait mieux de pas en être trop éloigné...ni trop près pour ne pas être envahi de curieux et de journaliste. Le mieux, je crois, serait un petit village moldu non loin de Prés-au-Lard, cela conviendra à tous nos besoins. On serait tranquille, avec peu de monde au alentour, pour ne pas être repéré en tant que sorcier, sans être isolé non plus.

.- Je suis tout à fait en accord avec toi, Patmol, c'est un choix des plus judicieux.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence. Sirius songeait à sa nouvelle demeure, mais surtout à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait à présent avec Harry. Il avait hâte de pouvoir habiter avec son filleul ainsi que Remus, qui sera là pour l'aider à surmonter tous les problèmes possibles. Surtout, ils formeraient une nouvelle famille à trois, ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin. Ils avaient été séparés depuis trop longtemps et chacun de leur côté, ils se sentaient seul et en souffraient. Remus, par la mort de deux de ses amis et de Lily, de la perte d'Harry et de la trahison de Sirius; Harry, par la maltraitance des Dursley; et Sirius, pour la mort de son meilleur ami et sa femme, la traîtrise de Peter dont il était le seul au courant. Sans parler qu'il avait été condamné à perpétuité avec les Détraqueurs et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le petit qu'il aimait tant. Il devait vivre en sachant parfaitement que tout le monde l'accuse à tord pour des actions perpétrées par Queudvers.

Sincèrement, il était temps pour eux de former une belle famille unie et aimante et de laisser le douloureux passé derrière eux. Seul l'avenir comptait à présent. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au chevet du jeune bambin, toujours endormi au plus grand soulagement des deux présent. Harry était tellement mignon quand il dormait, suçant son pouce, les jambes repliées, arborant un air tellement paisible sur le visage, un air innocent qui ne démontrait pas toutes les souffrances vécues.

Ce fut Lupin qui brisa le silence quasi-religieux instauré dans la pièce.

.- Je vais aller demandé à au directeur si on pourrait avoir un appartement, en attendant d'avoir trouvé notre maison. On ne peut quand même pas continuer à le faire dormir dans l'infirmerie !

.- Tu as tout à fait raison, comme d'habitude, mon très cher Moony, le taquina Sirius. Quant à moi, je vais rester ici à attendre son réveil qui ne devrait plus trop tarder, je crois.

Sur ces paroles, Remus le quitta. Sirius alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et regarda son filleul avec un sourire attendri. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui allait se passer avec Harry. Malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il pourrait rencontrer, il les surmonterait toutes et ferait tout pour rendre Harry heureux. Il voulait qu'il puisse agir et vivre avec l'innocence de l'enfance, sans à avoir peur. Et en tant que Maraudeur, il s'en ferait un devoir de faire l'impossible pour y parvenir. Avec de l'amour, on peut tout vaincre, voir même les pires difficultés!

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Harry commencer à se réveiller en papillonnant des yeux. Il le remarqua enfin quand celui-ci se redressa en regardant frénétiquement partout autour de lui.

Il était désorienter et ne songeait qu'à son oncle et de sa tante, risquant de surgir à n'importe quel moment. Il savait que ce moment venu serait horrible et terriblement douloureux pour lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son parrain, un moment de recul. Et que dire de l'obstination de Sirius qui alla le prendre tout contre lui, afin de l'apaiser. Heureusement pour lui, il réussi cet exploit au bout de quelques minutes.

.- Tu n'auras plus besoin de vivre cet enfer dorénavant, Harry. Ceci est une certitude ainsi qu'une promesse!

.- Pourquoi? Demanda Harry, d'une petite voix craintive.

.- Parce que tu n'iras plus vivre chez les Dursley.

Mais ceci n'eut pas l'effet escompté par Sirius. Au lieu de le voir tout heureux de cette nouvelle, les yeux du gamin se remplirent de larmes. Du moins, il essayait de les refouler, mais en vain. Il finit par éclater en sanglot devant un Sirius totalement confus et déstabilisé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son filleul réagissait de la sorte. Il aurait dû être content de quitter les bourreaux qu'il avait comme famille…et non triste et affligé comme maintenant.

.- Harry, petit, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? S'enquit-il, inquiet de son comportement incompréhensible.

.- Je veux retourner chez oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Je ne veux pas les quitter! Dit-il à travers ses sanglots.

.- Mais pourquoi? Ils te font du mal et ne prennent pas soin de toi, implorant l'adulte inquiet, ne voulant pas être rejeté par l'enfant.

.- Je…je ne veux pas aller à l'orph…à l'orphelinat! Balbutia-t-il, entre deux sanglots.

.- Par Merlin ! Mais bien sûr que non, tu ne vas aller là bas, s'indigna l'animagus.

Au fond de lui, il se sentait pourtant soulagé. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'il voulait retourner chez ces barbares de moldus. C'était seulement par peur d'être de nouveau abandonné, et cette fois-ci, pour l'orphelinat et non ses relatifs.

.- Tu vas venir habiter avec moi et Moony. Sois dit en passant, Harry, je suis ton parrain. Tu verras, on va bien prendre soin de toi et tu n'auras plus rien à craindre, lança-t-il sur un ton optimiste.

.- C'est bien vrai tout ça? Je n'irais pas à l'orphelinat et je n'aurais plus à vivre avec eux et à avoir mal?

Harry avait dit cela avec une note d'espoir et d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

.- Vrai de vrai! Tu ne les verras plus désormais.

Harry eut un immense sourire ornant son visage, ce qui réchauffa grandement le cœur de l'ex-détenu. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Il ne vivrait plus avec eux, n'aurait plus peur, mal ou faim. Il pourrait vivre aussi normalement que possible à présent.

Sirius était heureux de voir le sourire de pure joie collé au visage de l'enfant. Cela voulait dire qu'il acceptait d'aller habiter avec lui.

Ce fut sur cet heureux moment que Remus revint avec Dumbledore pour leur montrer leur nouvel appartement, le temps, bien entendu, qu'ils se trouvent un nouveau foyer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la partie Est du château, logé au troisième étage. L'endroit était gardé par le portrait d'une jolie petite sorcière, accompagné d'enfants et d'un raton laveur qu'elle venait de faire apparaître pour les amuser. Les lieux étaient décorés simplement dans les tons de bleu et de vert. Il y avait trois chambres, une salle de bain et le salon par lequel on pénétrait dans la pièce. Ils inspectèrent l'appartement, ravis. C'était tout de même mieux que l'infirmerie aux murs trop blancs. Après un tour rapide des lieux, ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour le souper. Les adultes parlèrent tranquillement, tandis qu'Harry, marchant à leur côté, se faisant aussi discret que possible. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, et ce, malgré la présence de Rogue. Sirius essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Harry pour l'amuser, mais sans grand succès. Bien que inquiet, il se dit que c'était normal avec ce qu'il avait vécu et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il agisse comme en enfant de son âge. Il s'inquiéta également du peu que le petit mangea durant le repas. Puis il fini par songer que c'était dû au bouleversement qui venait de surgir dans sa vie.

Ne regardant pas le temps passé, ils s'aperçurent qu'Harry s'était finalement endormi sur sa chaise. Voyant cela, Sirius et Remus se sentirent un peu coupable d'avoir retardé son heure de sommeil. Sans plus attendre, l'animagus pris avec précaution son filleul dans ses bras afin de ne pas le déranger. Il le plaça dans le chambre qui lui était destinée et le borda affectueusement avant de le laisser dormir tranquille. Il alla à son tour dormir pour récupérer de ses forces, son l'emprisonnement l'ayant beaucoup affaibli. Demain désirait partir tôt à la recherche d'une maison. Il voulait en trouver une le plus rapidement possible, surtout pour Harry. Au moins, il savait que Remus pourrait s'occuper du gamin le temps qu'il serait parti à la recherche de la maison en question.

**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard!

* * *

**

.- ÇA Y EST ! JE L'AI ENFIN TROUVÉ!

Sirius venait d'arrivé en trombe et sautait partout de joie dans leur appartement temporaire. Il prit même Remus dans ses bras pour démontrer sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

.- Tu vas voir, elle est tout simplement PARFAITE! Elle est grande et magnifique, un énorme terrain à l'abri des regards moldus et juste à côté d'une forêt splendide. Et tout ça, bien entendu, au frais du ministère! Que demander de mieux? Nous serons situés dans un petit village moldu et pas trop loin des sorciers.

Sirius venait de débiter tout ça sur un ton rapide et excité, ne se rendant compte de rien d'autres autour de lui, tant l'énervement l'avait assailli.

.- Sirius, calme-toi! Tu fais peur à Harry! Réussi enfin à dire Remus devant l'empressement de son ami.

En effet, suite à cette entrée fracassante et bruyante, Harry avait pris peur et s'était réfugié derrière le canapé, n'osant plus bouger de là.

Sirius, revenant à la réalité, vit la petite tête noir et mal coiffé, dépasser de peu du canapé, les yeux apeurés. Il s'en approcha doucement et s'agenouilla juste devant lui.

.- Oh, je suis tellement désolé, Harry! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, c'est juste que j'étais tellement content d'avoir enfin trouvé une maison à nous…

.- Une maison à nous? Demanda Harry, d'un ton incertain

.-Oui, nous allons avoir une maison juste à nous! Pour toi, pour Moony et pour moi. Nous pourrons vivre ensemble comme dans une vraie famille. Est-ce que cela te convient?

.- Oui!

À peine eu-t-il répondit qu'il se jeta dans les bras de l'homme en face de lui. Sirius le souleva et le maintînt sur sa hanche d'une main. Il se retourna alors vers un Remus heureux et attendri devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui.

.- Bon! Maintenant, nous avons une maison à aller voir! Vous êtes prêt?

.- _OUI!_ S'exclamèrent Remus et Harry.

.- Alors, allons-y pour la grande visite! On va y aller par le portoloin que Dumbledore vient juste de nous créer.

Ils prirent leurs quelques effet personnels et Remus les réduisirent pour pouvoir les ranger dans leurs poches (Sirius n'avait pas encore été se procurer une nouvelle baguette). Ils mirent chacun un doigt sur la chaussette après avoir expliqué à Harry que c'était un portoloin et pourquoi il utilisait ce moyen de transport.

.- Il ne reste plus que quelque secondes avant son déclanchement, indiqua Sirius, en consultant la montre de Remus. Dans 5…4…3…2…1...

Harry eu la désagréable sensation de se sentir tirer par le nombril. Il avait fermé les yeux un instant, le temps de cligner des paupières. Une fois ouvert, il ne pu retenir un petit cri de surprise en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur son parrain. Il y a à peine une seconde, il était encore à l'appartement et à la suivante, il se trouvait dehors, devant une magnifique demeure.

Elle possédait deux étages, un style tout a fait bourgeois. Derrière elle se dressait une immense forêt accueillante et paisible, parsemée de longs sentiers sinueux, invitant à la promenade. Le terrain était assez grand et les voisins, pas trop proche pour pouvoir profiter de l'intimité et de la sorcellerie.

Après de longues minutes de contemplation, Sirius les fit avancer vers l'intérieur et déposa le petit à terre.

.- Le sous-sol est fait pour les entraînements, les potions et les nuits de pleine lune, lança le guide des lieux, un regard en coin vers Remus. Harry, c'est le seul endroit que tu ne pourras accéder dans la maison. Cela serait trop dangereux!

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris. Ils firent rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée qui comprenait une grande cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon chaleureux dans les tons de bourgogne et des sofas de couleur crème. Il y avait des plantes suspendues devant les vastes fenêtres et le manteau de la cheminé était près à recevoir des photos de famille.

.- Remus, demanda l'animagus en se tournant vers son ami, lorsque nous aurons emménagés tous les trois, il serait peut-être préférable que tu vendes ta maison.

.- Oui, j'y avais déjà songé d'ailleurs, répondit Lupin.

.- Maintenant Harry, je vais aller te montrer ta chambre, lui dit Sirius tout heureux.

Ils passèrent tous les trois devant les escaliers lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta subitement, laissant les deux adultes poursuivrent leur chemin. Remus, remarquant cette absence, avisa Sirius qui retourna auprès du petit.

.- Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous suis plus? Tu ne veux pas voir ta chambre? Questionna Sirius, sur un ton calme, mais surpris.

Harry ne fit que pointer la petite porte menant au placard de rangement sous l'escalier. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

.- Mais, Harry, ce n'est qu'un petit placard sans importance.

.- Ne voulais-tu pas me montrer ma chambre? Répondit Harry en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

En entendant cela, l'horreur de la situation éclata aux visages des deux hommes.

.- Tu…tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que chez ton oncle et ta tante, tu dormais dans un placard, sous l'escalier? S'horrifia Sirius, songeant à l'improbabilité de cette idée.

.- Ben si!

Il avait prononcer ces deux mots comme si c'était tout naturel qu'un enfant dorme dans ce lieu minuscule et plus qu'inapproprié.

.- Voyons! Harry! Tu n'auras plus besoin de dormir dans ce genre d'endroit. Tu as droit à une vraie chambre spacieuse.

.- Vrai de vrai, je vais pouvoir avoir une chambre comme Dudley?

.- Bien entendu, sinon mieux !dit Sirius en serrant les dents de fureur contre ces satanés moldus.

.- Allez, viens maintenant, je vais te la montrer.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant plusieurs portes. Sirius leur indiqua la sienne, qui était face à celle d'Harry; celle de Remus, à côté de celle du petit; et que la dernière était la salle de bain.

Ouvrant la porte, Harry vit, avec joie, une magnifique et spacieuse chambre couleur bleu pâle. Elle était encore plus grande que celle de Dudley, il n'en revenait pas! Il était au comble du bonheur. Sirius le regardait faire attentivement, regrettant tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Tout cela à cause qu'il n'avait pas été le gardien du secret de son meilleur ami. Remus aussi le regardait tristement, observant le peu de chose que contenait la chambre, mais toujours avec émerveillement.

Soudain, Sirius n'en pouvait plus et s'exclama sur un ton qui fit sursauter Remus, tout juste à ses côtés.

.- MERLIN ! Cela NE PEUT durer plus longtemps ! Nous devons remédier à la situation AU PLUS VITE, même si cela ne m'enchante guère…

Harry se retourna rapidement avec crainte devant cet éclat de voix, se préparant au pire…

**À suivre…**

* * *

Alors pas trop sadique comme fin? Comment ça non? Bon enfin, je voudrais bien savoirde quoivouspensez de ce queSirius parle à la fin. 

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Faites moi-le savoir en m'envoyant une belle petite review. Ce qui serait grandement apprécié.

Si vous avez des commentaires, des idées ou des suggestions (autres que d'écrire plus vite, ce que je vais essayer de m'améliorer sous les harcèlements d'Ilys et de Tan) vous n'avez qu'à me les dires par review.

J'apprécierais aussi grandement si quelqu'un me ferait des dessins de ma fic. Ce serait vraiment trop mignon à voir! Je vous en remercie d'avance.

Bizous à tous et au prochain chapitre!


	8. Magasinage

Me cache derrière Tanuki et s'explique un peu pour cette horrible retard. Je sais très bien que ca fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'ai pas updater et je m'en excuse vraiment. Moi qui pensait que j'aurais un petite session tranquille au cégep (collège), je me suis lourdement trompé. J'avais toujours par-dessus la tête des travaux à n'en plus finir à faire. Un qui disaparraisait à peine et hop un autre qui venait me tomber dessus. Alors pendant des mois, mon temps se résumait entre les cours et ses travaux et ainsi que ma job. Mais je vais vous épargner les détails qui je suis sûre ne vous intéresse pas du tout.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand même.

Je pourrais même dédier ce chapitre à mon prof de droits... Qui grace à lui j'ai pu écrire la majorité de ce chapitre pendant son cours. Ben quoi? il faut quand même que je me tienne réveillé non? lolll Au moins c'était juste un cours complémentaire.

Bon puisque maintenant les RAR sont défendu dans les chapitres, je les ai faite avec leur nouveau système. Mais les reviewers anonymes qui n'ont pas laissé leur adresse de couriel, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre. Mais soyez sûr que j'ai apprécié chacune d'elle.

_**Auteur:** Nymphodora Tonks. Nymphe pour faire plus court et surnommé par Ilys et AD vs AV; la Prêtresse du Sadisme. (je me demande bien pourquoi? Va voir c'est fin de chap et revient avec un sourire tout innocent….)_

_**Disclaimers :** Tout est à J.K.R. pour ce qui est des perso et de l'histoire en générale, mais cette fic et ses idées m'appartient._

_**Notes 1 : **Je voudrais dire un gros gros merci pour tout à ma bêtaet que je la considère comme ma grande sœurd'amour, c'est-à-dire Tanuki Lady._

**_Notes 2 :_** _Dans ma fic j'utilise les noms des repas de façon québecoise. Alors pour les Français etautre où que ce n'est pas comme ici, je tient à vous le précisser pour ne pas faire de trouble de compréhension. Donc, le déjeuner au Qc le petit-déjeuner en France. Le dîner au Qc le déjeuneret le souper au Qc le dîner. Bon maintenant que tout est clair, passont au nouveau chapitre et bonne lectures à tous._

_

* * *

_

_Soudain, Sirius n'en pouvait plus et s'exclama sur un ton qui fit sursauter Remus, tout juste à ses côtés._

_.- MERLIN ! Cela NE PEUT durer plus longtemps ! Nous devons remédier à la situation AU PLUS VITE, même si cela ne m'enchante guère…_

_Harry se retourna rapidement avec crainte devant cet éclat de voix, se préparant au pire…_

**-ooo-**

**UNE AUTRE VIE**

**chapitre 8**

**Magasinage**

**-ooo-**

Harry se jeta sur Remus et s'accrocha à ses jambes avec force. Le haussement de ton de son parrain l'avait terrifié. Habituellement, quand il entendait quelqu'un crier, c'était toujours de sa ''faute'' et se faisait punir par ses relatifs.

Remus fut déstabilisé par cette soudaine prise sur ses jambes. Il avait faillit tomber, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde.

.- Sirius, calme-toi! Tu lui fais peur à crier de la sorte!

Se rendant compte que Harry était accroché à son ami, le regardant avec terreur, il se sentit coupable tout en se maudissant lui-même. Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir peur pour un rien comme le faisait son filleul !

.- Shhhhhhh! Tout va bien, Harry. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Nous ne te ferons jamais de mal, tenta-t-il de le rassurer tout en s'approchant doucement de l'enfant.

Mais malheureusement, Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop effrayé pour cela! Tout ce qu'il voyait,c'était cet homme qui avait hurlé s'approcher de lui. Il se cacha derrière les jambes de Lupin, cherchant de la sécurité. Seulement, Sirius continuait toujours à s'avancer vers eux.

Dans sa mémoire d'enfant, il revoyait son oncle, s'approchant de lui avec cette même lenteur. C'était à ce moment que les punitions étaient toujours les plus douloureuses.

C'était comme si son oncle se délectait de la terreur qu'il pouvait clairement identifier sur le petit visage face à lui. Juste avant d'en arriver au moment fatidique…

Ne voulant pas souffrir une fois de plus , il se précipita hors de la chambre. Il s'enfuyait de l'homme qu'il pensait lui vouloir du mal.

Ahuris par cette soudaine fuite, Sirius et Remus restèrent figé quelques secondes. Assez longtemps pour laisser le champ libre à Harry qui alla se cacher à la vitesse d'un éclair.

.- Sirius! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu hurles, bon sang! le gronda Remus. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas être trop brusque ni parler trop fort en sa présence. Il faut faire particulièrement attention. Surtout avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé chez son oncle. Il faut lui apprendre à nous faire confiance et à ne plus avoir peur sans arrêt.

.- Je sais bien tout ça, Remus! Je vais essayer de me tempérer à l'avenir. Tu crois qu'il voudra encore m'approcher? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol. Il avait un air et une voie où se mélangeait honte, culpabilité, tristesse et douleur à la simple pensée que son filleul s'est enfui de lui.

.- Ça, je n'en doute pas un seul instant! sourit Remus. Mais au fait, de quoi voulais-tu bien me parler tout à l'heure?

.- Ah ça! fit-il piteusement. Hé bien c'est juste qu'il faudra aller subir la torture du magasinage. Il faut lui trouver des vêtements ainsi que des jouets. Et moi aussi par la même occasion. J'aurais bien besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Je ne peux quand même pas continuer de porter tes vêtements!

.- Tu parles d'une torture, soupira Moony en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tu peux porter mes vêtements aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Bon…et si on allait le retrouver maintenant? Il doit bien s'être caché quelque part dans la maison.

.- Et pour ça, il va nous falloir du flair! Patmol, le retour! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

À l'endroit où s'était trouvéSirius, se tenait à présent un gros chien noir. Il sortit de la pièce le nez en l'air et la queue frétillante. Il venait de trouver l'odeur d'Harry et le suivait à la trace. Remus le suivait, amusé par son comportement.

Il traversa le couloir pour se rendre à l'escalier et descendit en bas, le museau au sol, traquant sa proie´´. Ses pattes le conduisirent vers le salon. Au premier coup d'œil, on ne pouvait rien remarquer de plus. Mais, lorsque Patmol se dirigea vers un coin reculé et plus sombre, on put apercevoir une petite silhouette. Elle était toute tremblotante, recroquevillée contre le coin du mur. Sirius s'approcha doucement de son filleul effrayé et lui donna un petit coup de museau sur son bras. Harry sursauta et releva la tête. Son visage était en larme, ce qui brisa le cœur de Sirius, le seul responsable de son état.

Après s'être enfui de sa chambre, il avait cherché un endroit où se réfugier et se mettre en boule. Malgré toutes tentatives pour retenir ses larmes, il déversa toute sa peine dans un flot continu. Il avait cru qu'il avait enfin une famille à lui. Une famille qui l'aimerait, qui ne lui ferait aucun mal et qui ne lui crierait pas dessus. Il s'était lourdement trompé. À peine entré dans leur nouvelle maison qu'on lui criait dessus. C'était comme s'il se sentait mourir face à cette trahison. Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal. Ça commençait toujours par des hurlements et ça finissait avec les coup de poings et de pieds. Il ne voulait pas voir ça arriver. Il avait voulu faire confiance à Patmol et à Moony et au bout du compte, il s'était trompé. Et ça, plus qu'autre chose, lui déchirait son cœur d'enfant. Tout en ruminant ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de froid et d'humide contre son bras.

Devant lui se tenait un immense chien noir. Il avait l'air triste avec ses oreilles baissées. Étrangement, il n'en avait pas peur, malgré sa taille imposante. Il s'approcha doucement de son visage, léchant chacune de ses larmes coulant sur ses joues humides. Harry commençait à rire tellement ça lui chatouillait, au plus grand soulagement et plaisir des deux hommes. Remus affichait son contentement par un énorme sourire et Sirius par les mouvements frénétique de sa queue.

Harry tendis sa main pour le caresser et se leva pour être à sa hauteur. Et à la surprise des deux autres, il entoura ses bras autour de son parrain/chien dans une étreinte en disant « Patmol ». Il s'était même agrippé à sa fourrure lisse et soyeuse, tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du chien.

Au bout d'une minute, il se retira de cette douce étreinte. Patmol se baissa soudainement le devant de son corps, ayant seulement le derrière en l'air et la queue bougeant plus que jamais, comme tout bon chien voulant jouer. Et d'un coup, il se jeta sur Harry, tout en se donnant comme tâche de le lécher abondamment partout, le faisant tomber à terre. Harry se débattait et riait plus que jamais face à cette ''attaque'' des plus mouillante…

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant rit de se vie et il va sans dire qu'il adorait ça ! Toutes ses lugubres pensées fondaient comme neige au soleil. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se relever et pour se venger, il sauta à son tour sur le chien. Ils roulèrent sur le sol à l'impact. Patmol s'enfuit en courant avec Harry à ses trousses. La maison était devenue un véritable terrain de jeu avec les rires et les cris de joie de l'enfant, sans oublier les aboiements joyeux de Sirius.

Remus était fort heureux de tout cela. Harry pourrait revivre avec l'aide de Sirius et agir comme n'importe quel enfant. Inversement, Sirius aussi pourrait surmonter les épreuves et les horreurs de ses années passées à Azkaban. Il avait désormais des responsabilités qu'il n'avait pas autrefois. Il devait s'occuper du petit , ce qui le ferait rapidement oublier son emprisonnement.

Après cette course effrénée où Harry essayait toujours d'attraper la queue de Patmol, ils s'effondrèrent lourdement au sol, Harry couché par dessus son parrain, haletant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, Patmol se releva. Harry dû se cramponner à sa fourrure pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Sirius était passé du mode chien à celui de «cheval». Tout en gambadant un peu partout dans le salon, on pouvait entendre les rires d'Harry résonner dans toute la maison.

Sirius et Remus pouvaient le voir pour la première fois s'amuser et être réellement heureux. Voyant que l'heure avançait, Remus les laissa jouer ensemble et parti faire le repas du soir. Par contre, il était anxieux en songeant à Sirius, à savoir quand il reprendrait sa forme humaine. Il avait peur de la réaction que le gamin pourrait avoir. Il espérait seulement que tout se passerais pour le mieux.

Sentant de bonnes effluves parvenir jusqu'à eux, les deux gamins, après s'être jetés un bref regard espiègle, se précipitèrent vers la cuisine. Ils firent sursauter Remus par leur brusque arrivé, ne s'attendant pas du tout à leur entré fracassante d'énergie.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Patmol, il le vit lorgner la nourriture avec un intérêt non dissimulé. En effet, on pouvait apercevoir un filet de bave se formant de chaque coté de ses babines. Tout cela sous le regard exaspéré, mais amusé de Moony. Sorti des pensées du ''chien'' pour l'instant, Harry en profita donc pour lui sauter dessus. N'étant pas préparé , Sirius s'effondra au sol, roulant par terre avec Harry. Cela se termina avec un Patmol couché sur le dos et Harry sur lui, lui faisant face. Il usa de ses pattes avant pour les poser sur les dos d'Harry en une sorte d'étreinte.

Sachant qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre sa forme humaine, il se retransforma avec appréhension. Harry se tendit immédiatement, perdant son sourire puisqu'il se trouvait''prisonnier'' des bras de l'homme. Celui qui lui avait fait si peur par ses cris un peu plus tôt. Cependant, en regardant le visage qui lui faisait face, il ne vit aucune colère, mépris ou intimidation, bien au contraire ! C'était un visage calme et souriant qui semblait dire «pardonne-moi».

Juste en regardant son expression faciale témoignant ses sentiments, il su immédiatement qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Et que comme la magie existe –comme on le lui avait expliqué- il pensait que le chien et son parrain ne faisait qu'un. Quelques instants plus tard, il était entre les bras de son parrain. Sans trop sans rendre compte, il l'avait appelé « Patmol » . En plus, il s'était beaucoup amusé avec le chien, donc avec l'homme. S'il aurait voulu lui faire du mal ou le punir, il n'aurait jamais été s'amuser si longuement avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

Après cette courte réflexion, il se blottit contre le torse de son parrain, sur lequel il reposait toujours. Il nicha son visage au creux de son cou et l'encercla de ses bras. Tout ceci avec un soupir de bien-être. Il voulait se donner une chance d'être enfin heureux et aimé par d'autre, sans jamais être constamment sur ses gardes pour sa propre sécurité, tout le contraire de quand il était chez son oncle. Il fit tout cela à la surprise des deux amis qui relâchèrent leur souffle.

Après s'être repris, Sirius se releva en tenant bien fermement le petit tout contre lui. S'assoyant sur une chaise, il défit son étreinte pour regarder Harry face à lui, placé sur ses genoux.

.- Harry, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer et encore moins te faire le moindre mal. Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne voulons que ton bien et ta sécurité. Peu importe comment on peut réagir, cela ne seras jamais pour te faire peur ou te blesser. Nous t'aimons plus que tout, soit-en certain et nous ferons tout pour te rendre heureux. N'est-ce pas Remus?

.- Tout à fait mon cher Sirius, sourit le concerné.

.- Vous m'aimez vraiment ? demanda timidement Harry.

.- Mais bien sûr mon cœur ! Qui ne pourrais pas t'aimer ? répondit Remus.

.- Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ne m'aimais pas et Dudley était méchant avec moi, leur dit tristement Harry après avoir tiqué contre le « mon cœur ».

.- Ne t'en fait pas avec ça. Ils ne voient pas le petit garçon merveilleux et absolument adorable que tu es, le rassurait gentiment Sirius avec un sourire tendre.

Rassurer et heureux de ses paroles, Harry se blotti une fois de plus contre son parrain, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci qui le lui retourna aussitôt.

Pour les faire revenir sur terre, Remus leur rappela que le souper était prêt. En un seul mouvement, les deux autres se retournèrent avec un regard affamé qui voulait en dire long. Moony éclata de rire à leur vu. Sirius ne changera jamais et il semblerait que Harry ait un autre point commun avec son père, autre que la ressemblance physique : la nourriture.

Sirius le plaça sur la chaise au bout de la table, lui étant face à Remus, tout juste à coté du petit. Le châtain les servit avant de le faire pour lui-même. Il s'agissait d'une assiette de steak avec de la purée de pommes de terre et carottes bouillies.

.- Alors Sirius, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour demain ?

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre, Remus vît Harry avoir de la difficulté à couper son steak. En fait, il s'apprêtait presque à prendre la tranche de viande dans ses mains et la dévorer tel quel. Avec les Dursley, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problèmes puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger ce type de nourriture. Selon eux, c'était trop bien pour les monstres tel que lui.

.- Attend Harry, je vais te le couper.

Il le fit donc devant un Harry très gêné. Jamais les Dursley n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il devait toujours se débrouiller tout seul. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remercier timidement celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche. En dehors de cela, le repas se déroula parfaitement bien. Sirius expliquait ce qu'il avait prévu pour le lendemain. En fait, il voulait se rendre au chemin de traverse, histoire de mettre la main sur tout ce qu'il aurait de besoin en terme de robes et objets magiques, entre autre. Mais avant tout, il devait aller à Gringotts se chercher suffisamment d'argent et en changer une partie en argent moldu. L'après-midi, serait consacré aux boutiques moldus pour tout ce dont aurait besoin Harry tel que vêtements et jouets.

Après avoir fini de souper, les adultes remarquèrent le peu de nourriture qu'avait avalé Harry. Il avait pourtant l'air si affamé si on se fiait sur comment il s'était jeté sur la nourriture. Sirius regarda Remus avec inquiétude mais son vis à vis lui fit signe de ne pas en rajouter. Le petit en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Ils montèrent donc coucher Harry, épuisé de sa journée. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de lui et de son comportement influencé par les Dursley et de son manque de confiance envers les adultes. Au moins, ils avaient fait un grand bout de chemin avec lui aujourd'hui. Ils l'avaient rendu plus confiant simplement en le faisant rire Suite à cette discussion. ils allèrent eux-mêmes se coucher.Une grosse journée les entendait le lendemain et ils devaient se lever tôt.

oOOOo

Malgré un réveil difficile, où Remus veillait à ce que chacun soit prêt à l'heure, tout se fit dans la bonne humeur. C'est à dire, avec un Sirius tout excité et un Harry pleins d'appréhensions. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient devant la cheminé, prêt à partir pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Le seul petit problème était qu'Harry fixait bêtement la cheminé sans rien comprendre. Il se demandait pourquoi ils devaient rester planté là, devant une cheminé qui abritait un feu en plein mois de juillet. Pourquoi ne pas partir magasiner tout simplement puisqu'ils étaient tous fin prêt ?

.- Rem's je crois qu'on a négligé un léger détail, nota Sirius qui venait de s'apercevoir du trouble de son filleul. Il le fit remarquer à Remus avec un signe de tête en direction du petit.

.- Oh, je vois ! Il va donc falloir lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette.

.- Harry, je suppose que tu te demandes ce que nous faisons devant la cheminé au lieu de partir n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer à la question après s'être retourné vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

.- C'est que vois-tu, ce sera notre moyen de transport, commença-t-il à expliquer devant l'air perplexe d'Harry. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. Tu jettes un peu de poudre dans le feu et une fois à l'intérieur, tu dis clairement ta destination. Et en seulement quelques secondes, tu te retrouves à l'endroit voulu. Mais tu es encore trop jeune pour voyager seul, alors je vais te prendre avec moi. D'accord ?

.- Oui Pady !

Pendant un instant, le cœur de Sirius se serra douloureusement. C'était ainsi que l'appelait James à l'époque. C'était le diminutif de Patmol en anglais. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de son fils de le surnommer ainsi... Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri et nostalgique à son égard. Surmontant ses émotions , Sirius pris le petit dans ses bras avant d'entrer dans la cheminé et de crier « Chemin de Traverse », rapidement suivi de Remus.

Se sentant tirer de tout bord et voyant voler à une vitesse folle des images de différentes cheminés, il resserra sa prise sur son parrain. Il ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans le cou du chien pour ainsi éviter d'être malade.

Ils arrivèrent au chaudron baveur dans un coin sombre et passèrent inaperçus. Les clients, trop habitués à voir sans arrêt des gens arriver ou partir par ce moyen, n'y accordèrent pas d'importance. Une fois remis de ce mode de transport, Harry commença à regarder autour de lui.

Puis, rassurés de son état, les deux hommes se mirent à avancer. Quand ils furent à mi-chemin de la sorti vers le Chemin de Traverse, un sorcier se mis à crier « MAIS C'EST SIRIUS BLACK ! ». Harry sursauta et cacha son visage tout contre son parrain en resserrant sa prise.

Puis, le silence vint envahir les lieux aussi vite que la mort. Tout le monde du bar le fixait avec de la crainte. Ne venait-il pas de sortir de prison? Même s'il s'était avéré innocent, les gens ne s'arrêtait pas à ce simple détail. Puis, la pièce plongea dans une véritable cacophonie et tout le monde le pointait du doigt. Sirius serrait les dents, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à tout cela. D'ailleurs, il n'en eu pas le temps lorsqu'une sorcière, remise plus rapidement que les autres, se mit à parler tout bas.

.- Sirius Black ? Alors le gamin dans ses bras doit être Harry Potter !

Incrédule, ceux se trouvant à proximité remarquèrent enfin le petit que Black transportait. Et tel un échos, la nouvelle se répandit aussi vite que l'éclair, se répétant sans cesse en une boucle interminable : « Harry Potter ». Ce ne fut pas long avant que les clients du bar ne commencent à s'approcher en voulant le toucher tel un Messie. Le statut du Survivant passa outre mesure leur peur du « prisonnier d'Azkaban ».

Sirius et Remus essayèrent de leur échapper, mais en vain. Ils étaient entourés, sans aucun échappatoire possible. Et bien que leurs baguettes étaient sorties en guise de menace, ce ne fut guère efficace. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment tenter quelque chose, par risque de blesser quelqu'un. Ils désespéraient que les sorciers et sorcières reprennent leur bon sens et qu'ils voient les effets de leur actes sur un enfant de seulement trois ans. Il fallait que quelqu'un vienne à leur secours pour qu'ils puissent sortir de là, aussi vite que possible. Cette aide fut finalement venue, mais de façon impromptue à tous.

En effet, elle fut donnée par nul autre qu'Harry. Il voulait tellement s'éloigner du troupeau qui s'agglutinait autour de lui et qui ne cessait de le toucher du bout des doigts, qu'il fit venir à lui sa magie accidentelle. Comme tout jeune enfant ne la contrôlant pas encore. Il voulait se sentir protégé comme dans un cocon munit d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Et c'est ce qu'il se fit, inconsciemment. Une sorte de dôme doré était apparu autour de lui et il repoussait les sorciers indésirables, c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf deux personnes : Sirius et Remus. Harry les avaient englobés avec son bouclier, puisqu'il savait au fond de lui que les deux adultes prendraient soin de lui et que, par-dessus tout, ils l'aimaient. Il avait aussi senti que Remus et Sirius voulaient à tout prix s'éloigner d'eux, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, étant pris au piège.

Voyant qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer vers la sortie du bar miteux, ils en profitèrent, repoussant doucement les sorciers devenu hébétés par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Rendu dans la ruelle, devant le mur de brique, on pu entendre des soupirs de soulagement. Au même moment, la bulle protectrice s'évaporait dans une légère voûte de fumée.

.- C'est fini, Harry. Ils ne sont plus là. Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Sirius tout en lui frottant le dos.

À sa plus grande surprise, l'enfant se détacha de lui pour pouvoir le regarder en face tout en faisant un magnifique sourire à son parrain et ainsi qu'à Moony. Le bouclier avait eu d'autre fonctionnalité pour lui que de seulement éloigner les personnes.

.- Remus, est-ce que tu sais d'où vient ce bouclier ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable.

.- Je crois que c'est Harry qui l'a créé. J'ai pu rapidement remarquer que c'est sorti de son corps pour venir ensuite nous englober. Et tu as sans doute remarqué la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait?

Sirius ne fit qu'hocher d'un signe de tête.

.- Et bien, je crois que c'était un dérivé du sortilège d'Allégresse.

Devant le regard un peu perdu de son ami il s'expliqua.

.- Regarde Harry. Il semble heureux et aller très bien, comme si rien ne venait de se passer à l'instant. On sentait comme une légère et douce caresse réconfortante. Et on dirait aussi qu'Harry l'a ressentit encore plus que nous même, devant son état de béatitude si je puis-je dire. Je crois même que cela a pu affecter les clients du Chaudron Baveur, vu leurs états qui étaient devenu assez passif.

.- Dans tous les cas, on peut dire qu'il sera très puissant, vu ce qu'il arrive déjà à faire à son âge. Il va falloir lui apprendre la magie et s'en servir avant même qu'il ne soit à Poudlard. Si non, il risque de se blesser, lui et son entourage, sans parler des dégâts occasionnés.

.- Tu as raison Patmol, il va falloir faire attention et lui apprendre à se servir de sa magie graduellement, sans le pousser à bout.

.- Bon et si nous allions faire ce pour quoi nous sommes venu à présent que tout est réglé.

Mais avant d'ouvrir le passage et de le franchir, Remus fit apparaître une légère cape pour eux deux. Puis, il mit son capuchon, ainsi que celle de Sirius. Pour Harry, il déplaça juste l'une de ses mèches pour cacher sa cicatrice.

.- Voilà qui est mieux ! Je ne tiens pas à subir une autre scène comme à l'intérieur. Mais il ne faudra quand même pas trop flâner.

Sirius ne fit qu'un signe de tête avant de taper le mur de brique de sa baguette.

.- Bienvenu au Chemin de Traverse Harry !

Celui-ci fut immédiatement émerveillé par ce lieux si magique. On ne pouvait mieux décrire l'endroit par ce simple mot. Les gens vêtus de robes et de chapeaux pointus, les balais, les hiboux, les chaudrons… Tout ceci paraissait tellement irréel à ses yeux. C'est comme s'il était en plein rêve éveillé. Tout ce qu'il n'aurait même pas pu s'imaginer s'il était encore chez les Dursley se déroulait sous ses yeux grand ouvert.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à la banque Gringotts, ni qu'il était dans les bras de Remus pendant que Sirius alla chercher son argent. Il fut encore moins attentif lorsqu'on lui dit que les créatures bizarres qui se trouvaient derrière les comptoirs étaient des gobelins.

Il se trouvait dans un autre monde à l'instant, déconnecté de la réalité devant toute cette nouveauté et cette enchantement des plus magique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait extrêmement bien et heureux. En gros, il se sentait dans son monde, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter à la mort de ses parents.

Sirius et Remus était au comble du bonheur devant l'enthousiasme et le sourire béat d'Harry. Ils avaient réussit à le rendre heureux et à gagner se confiance.

Ils firent donc leurs courses dans la bonne humeur, achetant ainsi robes, objets magiques dont ils en auraient besoin et ainsi que des jouets sorciers auquel Harry avait l'air de s'intéresser le plus. Auparavant, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer. Patmol avait également remarqué son intérêt vers les balais de la boutique de Quidditch, ainsi qu'à un oisillon qui deviendrait une magnifique chouette des neiges. Il ne perdait pas une miette des regards curieux et intéressés que son filleul posait sur tel ou tel chose. Sirius voulait tout faire pour le rendre heureux et lui faire oublier sa vie chez les moldus.

Une fois leurs courses du côté magique terminé, et avec leur paquets rétrécie dans leurs poches, ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour dîner. Ils prirent une salle à part pour être tranquille et surtout pour éviter les effusions comme celle plus tôt dans la matinée. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne les avait reconnus et ne leur portèrent attention avec leur capuchon qui leur cachait le visage.

Ils dînèrent assez rapidement, puisqu'ils avaient encore leurs courses à faire du côté moldu. Cependant, Remus remarqua encore le peu qu'Harry mangeait, même malgré son jeune âge. Il commença à s'inquiéter un peu. C'est une chose auquel lui et Sirius devraient porter attention à l'avenir.

.- Et maintenant, boutiques moldue, nous voilà ! s'exclama Sirius sous le regard exaspéré de Remus qui roula des yeux. Le pauvre n'était pas au bout de sa peine.

.- Euuh…Remus, tu ne connaîtrais pas par hasard des boutiques moldues pour enfant ? demanda-t-il tout penaud avec ses yeux de chien battus.

.- Idiots ! le frappa le concerné de sa baguette, pour faire disparaître sa cape alors qu'il franchissait la porte pour l'extérieur du bar.

.- Alors ?

.- Oui Sirius, j'en connais une. Et en plus on peut tout retrouver dans le même magasin, souffla-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin en question qui était heureusement pas très loin de là. Remus, qui portait dans ses bras le fils de James, le fit descendre, n'ayant plus de danger pour lui. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Harry bien que très léger, pesait tout de même son poids à la longue.

Il était passé de bras en bras, entre Patmol et Moony, tout au long de la matinée. Ils ne pouvaient risquer que quelque chose arrive. Mais jamais il ne s'était plaint ou débattu pour aller par terre. Il aimait beaucoup mieux se tenir dans les bras de l'un deux. Comme ça, il se sentait aimé, sécurisé par la douce chaleur des bras protecteurs serrés autour de lui. Par contre, il apprécia tout de même d'être à terre et de pouvoir marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes.Le petit était entre les deux adultes, en leur tenant chacun une main.

Le petit groupe arrivèrent assez rapidement au magasin pour enfant. Il était d'une taille assez conséquente puisqu'il contenait tout ce que les enfants ont besoin, en passant par les berceaux, les couches, les jouets, les vêtements, etc.

Ils passèrent ainsi presque tout l'après-midi à l'intérieur, où Remus devait essayer de retenir Sirius. Celui-ci voulait pratiquement dévaliser le magasin tellement il gagatisait.

.- Regarde Moony comme c'est trop chou ce petit pyjama avec des lions. Aller je le prend, ajouta-t-il avant de le mettre dans le panier qui commençait sérieusement à déborder.

.- Voyons Sirius, sois un peu plus sérieux. Il n'a pas besoin de tout ça. Et en plus il n'aura même pas fini d'en faire le tour que ça ne lui fera même plus. Ça grandit vite des enfants tu sais. Et nous n'aurons jamais assez de place pour ranger tout ça dans sa chambre.

.- Mais…commença le chien avant de se faire couper la parole.

.- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !Vient allons à la caisse payer et trier par la même occasion.

Il du presque le tirer par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les caisses. Harry, lui, les suivait bien docilement à leur côté. Tout cela, sous les rires discrets des femmes aux alentours qui trouvaient la situation des plus comique.

À la caisse, ils ne cessaient de se disputer sur chaque articles sous la patience et les bons conseilles de la vendeuse. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'Harry s'était éloigné d'eux, à force d'ennui. Comme tout jeune enfant, il avait besoin d'une distraction quasi constante.

Harry se promena un peu plus loin parmi les jouets. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas remarqué les petits yeux porcins le suivre du regard et s'approcher lentement… Jusqu'à ce que le gamin soit acculé dans un petit coin, caché aux yeux des autres.

.- Toujours en vie, sale monstre ! rugit la grosse voie bourrue.

**-oOOOo-**

Sirius et Remus avait finalement trouvé entente et payé la vendeuse, épuisée par ses deux énergumènes que sont les hommes parmi des choses pour enfant.

C'est à ce moment là que les lumières au plafond du magasin explosèrent bruyamment, laissant la noirceur envahir les lieux.

.- Harry? appela Sirius.

Mais il ne le voyait nul part.

.- Où est Harry Remus? paniqua-t-il.

.- Il doit être à côt… commença le concerné avant de s'apercevoir que le petit n'était plus là.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux comme des fous, mais en vain. Ils étaient rongés d'inquiétude et de peur. Harry n'était nul part au environ.

.- Oh Merlin non, tout mais pas ça…

.- Harry? tenta encore une fois Sirius.

Il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Et un peu plus loin, une explosion eu lieu, laissant place à un feu destructeur. On pouvait entendre un cri de terreur bien reconnaissable venir de là.

.- HARRYYYYYYYY! Crièrent-il ensemble avant de se mettre à courir vers l'origine des flammes.

À suivre…

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé, malgré cette fins des plus sadique... ? 

Je sais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de finir mes chapitres comme ça, j'aime trop ça, dsl. C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi en tant que Prêtresse du Sadisme...

Mais on ne tue pas l'auteur, à la rigueur on la torture un peu... Mais qu'est-ce que je dit là moi? J'ai pas plus envie de me faire torturer lol. Alors c'est pourquoi j'ai emprunter l'armure améliorer de Tan pour me protéger un tant soit peu.

Alors maintenant au review! Ben quoi, c'est quand même notre ti gagne-pain à nous pauvre auteur martyrisé par les lecteurs avide de suite et de vengeanges, parfois sanglantes contre certaine fin de chapitre...

Vous vous doutez sûrement à qui appartient ces petits yeux porcins non? Alors c'est maintenant l'heure de me faire savoir vos mille et une tortures pour les Dursley et de comment vous voulez que je me veange sur eux, enfin plutot Sirius et Remus, parce que si c'était moi, il n'en resterait plus rien...lol. Tout ca, se seras pour le prochain chapitre. Alors répondez!

Envoyez-moi une belle petite review sur comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre avec vos impressions, attentes ou tout autre chose, tout en répondant à la petite question de la veangeance des Dursley.

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes! Et un gros merci encore d'avoir lu et surtout de votre patience à attendre les chapitres.


End file.
